Apple Orange
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Omake! "Sehun, kau yakin dengan hubungan ini?" tanya Luhan ragu. "Tentu saja," jawab Sehun mantap. "Tapi—kita ini sesama namja.." its HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Kai kesal karena Luhan tak kunjung bersedia membantunya. Tapi suatu ketika karena alasan 'melarikan diri', Luhan menawari diri untuk membantu Kai. Harusnya ia bisa menyelesaikannya cepat. Hanya saja mata setajam elang itu…

Odult Maniac present!

Selamat membaca :D

.

.

Kantor Polisi Distrik Gangnam.

TRAK!

"Sial! Anak itu lolos lagi."

Mendapat lirikan dari temannya yang lain, namja itu semakin gencar menggerutu. Malam sudah larut dan udara sangat dingin. Seharusnya isi kepalanya juga turut dingin. Bukan malah seblaiknya.

"Kau hanya bisa menggerutu sepanjang hari. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan apa?" sahut temannya dengan aksen kalem sembari menyesap segelas kopi. Caranya begitu elegan padahal mereka tidak sedang bersama yeoja – yeoja cantik dengan balutan rok pendek yang mengekspos separuh dari paha mereka.

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya! Asalkan _dia_ mau membantuku, Leo," jelasnya bersamaan melirik ekor mata pada sudut sebelah kanan. Dimana seorang namja duduk tenang menikmati kerlap – kerlip kota dibilangan Gangnam ini.

Leo menatap kode yang dimaksud sang teman.

"Itu sama sekali bukan bidangnya."

BRAK!

"Kau itu tidak tahu. Aku 'kan sudah pernah cerita padamu. Aish.."

"Aku sangat tahu. Karena aku yang mengajarinya menyetir," Satu sesapan dan Leo menatap Kai. "Lagipula caranya mengemudi jauh dari kata baik. Aku sempat berjanji untuk tidak bersamanya jika dia dalam posisi menyetir."

Leo beranjak dari duduknya. Meletakkan gelas kopi pada tatakan diatas meja, lalu meraih topinya diatas lemari nakas pendek. "Aku berjaga dulu."

Kai menatap Leo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Setelahnya ia balik memperhatikan namja disudut ruangan tadi yang seperti tidak merasa terganggu. Ruang ini kecil dan bukan mustahil tidak mendengar perbincangan Kai bersama Leo barusan.

"Apa masalahmu, Luhan.."

.

.

Cklek!

"EOMMAAA~"

Bruk!

"Aiguu, Jungkookie. Miss eomma, hm?" suara halus dengan pandangan hangat. Tubuh tegapnya menangkap anak kecil yang berlari menyongsong dirinya diambang pintu.

"EUM! Eomma malam sekali pulangnya. Kookie 'kan takut sendirian dirumah," celoteh Jungkook dengan bibir mengerucut. Namja yang menggendong hanya tertawa.

"Mian nde? Hari ini eomma sangaaaat sibuk. Sebagai gantinya, eomma membawakanmu sesuatu."

Mendengar kata 'hadiah' tentu saja Jungkook antusias dan bersemangat. "Jinjja?"

Namja itu mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Tunggu di kamar dan biarkan eomma mengambilkan hadiahmu di mobil. Oke?"

Jungkook langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya. Tak mau buang waktu, namja itu lekas keluar dari rumah mengambil boneka beruang besar dengan motif bintik. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya kala membayangkan bagaimana senangnya Jungkook nanti ketika menerima hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan.

Berjalan mnegendap, namja itu menyembunyikan boneka tersebut dibelakang tubuhnya. "Kookie? Dimana kau sayang~"

Samar – samar ia mendengar kikikan kecil dari dalam kamar, atau tepatnya dalam gundukan selimut. Jungkook sendiri tengah menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat menahan suaranya keluar. Dengan senyum misterius, ia berdiri didepan gundukan selimut yang bergerak – gerak.

"Jungkookie~ eomma akan menemukanmu. Ghaarrww.."

Perlahan namja itu menarik selimut itu hingga..

"BOOO!"

"Gyaaaaaaaa…"

Bruk!

"Hahahahaha.."

.

.

"Hei.. aku minta maaf. Hanya ingin memberi kejutan. Lagian kau ini. segitu saja sudah kaget. Aku 'kan tidak menakutimu," cibir namja itu sebal.

Namja lainnya tidak mneggubris. Jungkook memandang bingung dua orang dewasa didepannya sembari mendekap boneka beruang besar. Matanya mengerjap polos ketika melihat samchon-nya bergelantungan dilengan eomma seperti monyet milik Hyuk ahjussi.

"Ck.. Diamlah!"

"Ya! Jangan begituu~ aku benar – benar tidak sengaja, ge~" Namja mungil itu tetap menggelantungi lengan namja yang lebih cantik darinya dengan memasang wajah memelas bak anjing ingin dipungut. Kerjapannya boleh membuat siapapun mengangguk tanpa syarat. Namun pengecualian namja ini.

"Kookie~ sebaiknya kamu tidur. Ini sudah larut. Ayo eomma antar ke dalam."

Anaknya ini sangat penurut. Jadi tanpa memprotes, Jungkook turun dari sofa dan masuk ke kamarnya setelah menolak diantar ke kamar. Lagipula kamarnya tidak sejauh satu kilometer -_-

"Ge~"

"Hmm.."

"Mian.."

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu, Baek. Dan pada bulan berikutnya hal ini terulang."

Baekhyun memberikan cengirannya. Yah ia akui itu. Karena anggap saja itu tradisi penyambutannya khusus untuk sang gege tersayang. Gege dengan satu appa, beda eomma. Tapi keduanya tetap akur selayaknya saudara kontan. Lagipula perbedaan mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba kau menemui gege disini?"

"Tidak. Hanya merindukanmu saja."

Namja cantik itu manggut – manggut tidak berminat. Alasan lainnya yang sudah terlalu ia hafal ditelinga. Lagipula ia tahu pasti ada point penting lain.

"Well sebenarnya tidak juga."

Tuh 'kan?

"Luhan ge~ Appa mau menjodohkanmu."

"APA?!"

.

.

Kai tahu Luhan itu seorang tenang yang tidka mudah meledakkan amarahnya disembarang tempat. Semua yang ia katakan disampaikan dengan pelan juga hati – hati. Harusnya memang begitu dan akan selalu seperti itu. Dan sepertinya hari ini pengecualian. Kai berulang kali mengernyit melihat Luhan yang terlihat gusar. Sering mengeluarkan umpatan namun lirih hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. Atau memandangi tajam anggota lain yang menyapanya.

Apa Luhan sedang PMS?

"Lu~"

Tepat saat Luhan menatapnya, Kai jadi mengerti seberapa dinginnya es kutub selatan. Kai sendiri tergagap saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan. namja itu terlanjur menghujamnya dengan sorot dingin namun terkandung amarah didalamnya. Sesuatu pasti tengah terjadi.

"Mwo?"

Kai menarik nafasnya sebentar. Lalu tanpa perduli akan bagaimana Luhan akan memarahinya, ia menyeret Luhan menuju ruangan kerja Luhan dan langsung menguncinya. Setelah berpesan pada semua yang ada disana untuk tidak mengganggu mereka.

"Kau ini kenapa, Lu?! Sadar atau tidak, mereka ketakutan melihatmu hari ini."

Luhan tak menjawab. Namja dengan satu anak ini mendengus kasar sembari mengacak rambutnya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kai menobatkan dirinya sebagai namja beruntung karena melihat sisi cantik, manis dan kesan maskulin Luhan diwaktu bersamaan. Sempat heran kenapa namja dengan aksen _mainly_ kental ini justru terlihat anggun secara fisik.

"Maaf," ekspresi Luhan perlahan melembut. Bibirnya ia gigit sebelah dan tangan saling meremas. Tak tahu harus melampiaskannya kemana.

Kai memandang bingung Luhan yang hanya mondar – mandir tidak jelas. Ceracau lirih yang entah itu apa jelas terdengar oleh Kai. Tapi tidak dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Apa semua baik – baik saja, Lu?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Luhan keras dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga. Kai sampai terlonjak dari duduknya sembari memegangi dadanya. Suara Luhan memang halus, tapi jika dengan oktaf yang agak tinggi begitu ia tentu saja akan kaget.

"Oh oke.. Tenanglah dulu.."

Luhan menumpu sebelah tangannya didahi. Berpikir keras dan mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu. Terlihat dari kerut didahi Luhan serta gerak bola mata samar dibalik kelopak. Kai maunya buka suara tapi ia merasa belum tepat.

"Kai.."

"Ye?"

"Malam ini aku akan ikut patroli bersamamu sampai jam 5 pagi."

Penawaran yang sudah sangat ia tunggu sejak pertama kali mendapat tugas sama beberapa bulan lalu. Anggaplah saat itu Kai beruntung karena tugasnya dapat ia jalankan dengan baik. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, penawaran Luhan ibarat sebuah roti seharga emas!

Luhan adalah pengemudi handal yang merajai lintasan apapun jenisnya. Kai bisa mengatakan ini saat mereka ditugaskan merazia pengendara di sekitaran tempat wisata pegunungan, Luhan tiba – tiba mendapat telepon. Anaknya masuk rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan kecil.

Baekhyun –yang menelepon– sudah memperingati Luhan agar tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi Luhan yang keras kepala tidak menggubris. Dibawah guyuran hujan dan lintasan jalan berkelok, Luhan memacu mobil Kai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Luhan melakukan _drift_ tanpa cela. Menyalip kendaraan lain dengan _timing _tepat sekaligus membuat Kai jantungan. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan menyalip truk _container _yang memiliki roda terbanyak sedang pada arah berlwanan juga truk bermuatan lainnya yang siap menghantam mobil Audi pertama milik Kai.

Saat Kai melirik Luhan, sorot matanya amat meyakinkan ketika menginjak pedal gas penuh. Seumur hidup Kai hanya sampai pada kecepatan 80 km/jam. Sedangkan Luhan? Oh Gawd! Pengalaman ini benar – benar tidak terlupakan olehnya. Kai sampai menceritakan ini pada rekan lain. Namun mereka hanya tertawa, menganggap Kai mengada – ada. Karena mereka tahu Luhan tengah belajar mengemudi dengan Leo.

Pada kasus ini, Kai diharuskan menangkap pembalap liar dalam kota. Semua diantara mereka berhasil Kai tangkap. Hanya saja ketua perkumpulan balap liar mereka belum berhasil Kai tangkap. Dari cara mengemudi yang lihai dalam memainkan taktik dibadan jalan. Lagipula pembalap itu tidak dimasukkan ke penjara. Mereka akan dibina untuk menjadi anggota kepolisian dengan gaji yang tidaklah kecil.

"Tentu saja!"

Luhan tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kai keluar. Tadinya Kai tidak mau tapi melihat Luhan yang memerlukan ruang sendiri, ia menurut.

"Huft.. Appa menyusahkan."

.

.

Malamnya..

Luhan baru saja menutup telepon dari anaknya di rumah. Jungkook mengeluh kenapa ia tidak pulang dan menemaninya tidur malam ini. Untung saja Baekhyun berbaik hati mau menjaga Jungkook selagi ia 'melarikan diri'. Percayalah. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menerima perjodohan yang disetujui secara sepihak oleh keluarga besarnya.

Untuk sedikit perkenalan. Appa-nya bernama Yi Fan. Istri pertamanya bernama Joonmyeon, namja manis asal Korea Selatan. Sedang istri kedua Yi Fan bernama Yixing. Namja cantik berdarah China. Baekhyun adalah adiknya yang lahir dari eomma Joonmyeon. Eomma Luhan memang hamil lebih dahulu meski Yi Fan sudah menikah berjarak dua tahun dengan pernikahan Yixing. Ajaibnya, Yi Fan sempat khawatir mereka saling cek – cok. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Mereka seringkali melakukan _threesome_ setiap minggunya. Berbuah dengan Baekhyun yang akan merengek pada Luhan untuk tidur bersama.

Oke itu saja -_-

"Ge, ini kopi," Kai menyodorkan cup kecil berisi cairan kecokelatan pekat dengan asap mengepul.

Luhan menyesap pelan kopinya. Kai melirik jam tangannya dan dan memperhatikan area tol yang cukup sepi.

"Kapan _dia_ lewat?"

"Seharusnya sih lima det-"

BBRRRRRMMM!

"-ITU DIA!"

Ucapan Kai terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sileut mobil silver mengkilap melaju kencang memecah keheningan malam. Luhan langsung melempar cup kopinya. Bersamaan dengan Kai yang sudah memasang seatbelt, ia menancapkan gas dan membaur bersama kendaraan lain.

"Dia terkenal menguasai hampir seluruh jalanan kota ini. Kemampuan mengemudinya sangat baik. Ck.. seharusnya anak itu ikut balapan resmi saja," dengus Kai disela kepanikannya yang nyaris tak mampu melihat bentuk mobil lain yang mereka lewati. Luhan sendiri fokus pada mobil incaran Kai didepannya. Tampak Luhan tidak ada niatan untuk mengejar mobil itu. Matanya hanya memandang mobil dengan jarak lima meter darinya itu melaju. Kesan ugal – ugalan tampak terlihat namun ia tersamar akan kecekatannya memakai rem tangan.

Dalam benaknya, Luhan menaruh kagum dengan seorang yang Kai katakan adalah ketua dari perkumpulan ini. kabarnya bocah ini bahkan lebih muda darinya. Seharusnya jika pengendara akan merasa panic luar biasa ketika ada polisi lalu lintas yang berjaga malam mengejarnya. Tapi anak ini terkesan mengajaknya 'bermain'. Luhan tahu kode itu.

"Ge, awas!"

Ckiitt…

BRRMMM!

Deg!

Luhan kaget saat mobil itu tahu – tahu mensejajari mobilny. Jalanan sangat sepi. Luhan jadi tak perlu merasa khawatir. Matanya melihat samping sesekali dimana kaca pengemudi bersebelahan dengannya. Dahinya sempat berfikit, bukankah kemudi itu disebelah kiri? Tampak kaca mobil itu diturunkan hingga menampilkan sileut sepasang mata setajam elang menghunus hingga jantungnya. Luhan terpaku beberapa detik ketika iris mereka bertubrukan.

Sorot mata itu terlalu menghanyutkan.

_Wink!_

Bahkan _eye smile_-nya amat mempesona. Seumur hidup ini kali pertama Luhan merasa takluk hanya karena sebuah tatapan. Luhan hanya diam saja ketika mobil itu melaju kencang hingga lenyap pada persimpangan. Kai sempat menggerutu karena Luhan membiarkan incaran mereka lolos.

"Ge!"

Tersadar dari mode terhanyut, Luhan spontan menginjak rem. Kai sukses mendaratkan dahinya pada _dashboard_. Kai sudah berniat mengomeli Luhan tapi ia batalkan. Luhan memutar mobil menuju arah berlawanan. Kembali ke kantor mereka..

"Mian, Kai. Sepertinya kita lakukan lagi besok."

.

.

Tbc

Aku tidak menyelesaikan fiksi yang lain. Maaf ._. mohon kritik saran jika berkenan untuk fiksi ini. Atau mungkin membagi teknik mengendarai mobil? Aku tidak paham soal itu :P


	2. Chapter 2

Jam makan siang..

Luhan membolak – balik map berisi berkas laka lantas selama seminggu terakhir. Dahinya berkerut dalam saat merasa berkas minggu ini lebih tebal dari minggu lalu. Kecelakaan lalu lintas semakin menjadi saja, padahal petugas patroli selalu ketat berjaga pada wilayah rawan itu. Ia sangat marah apalagi penyebabnya karena pengemudi lain yang ugal – ugalan. Tercatat disana korban memang tidak sampai mengalami luka serius.

"Hei Lu. Tidak makan siang?"

Luhan mendongak, menemukan Leo dengan wajah menyebalkannya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_," sahut Luhan pendek.

Leo tidak menjawab. Ia menyamankan diri duduk di sofa ruangan Luhan sembari memperhatikan dalam diam namja manis yang memusatkan perhatiannya pada map tebal ditangan.

"Serius sekali kelihatannya. Ada masalah?"

"Ya. Catatan laka lantas minggu ini meningkat dua persen. Ini jelas masalah serius, Leo," Luhan menghempas berkas itu di meja. Tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah mengeja kata perkata pada berkas yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk kaget.

Leo menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Luhan yang langsung diteguk habis oleh namja cantik itu. Sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. Tanpa aba – aba, Leo menarik Luhan cepat keluar ruangan. Luhan sontak meronta hebat dengan segala umpatan dan teriakan cukup lantang. Tapi Leo tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau perlu melapangkan pikiranmu diluar. Tidak baik menjejalkan otakmu yang kecil itu dengan hal – hal tidak penting," ujar Leo dengan senyum kecil. Luhan hanya mendengus keras. Hidungnya kembang kempis karena kesal. Well maunya menolak itu jelas. Salahkan tenaganya ini tidak lebih besar dari Leo.

oKai, mungkin Luhan mempertimbangkan saran Baekhyun untuk membuat program me_mainly_kan diri -,-

.

.

Matahari yang menanjak tinggi dengan biasnya yang tidak lagi hangat. Baekhyun bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya sambil sesekali bergumam '_nyem nyem nyem_', lengkap dengan _gesture_ seperti bayi. Disamping ranjangnya yang super luas, seorang namja siap dengan panic dan spatula menatap garang bungsu dalam rumah tangga mereka. Kepalanya geleng – geleng tak percaya Baekhyun adalah bayi kecil menggemaskan yang dulu ia lahirkan susah payah. oKai, ia tidak menampik mata sipit itu gen darinya tapi-

'_Haish_, sudahlah!' –dengusnya.

Menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin, namja itu berancang – ancang menabuh pancinya dengan spatula.

Diruang makan..

"YiFannie, kopinya pakai gula atau tidak?" suara halus mendayu itu menyapa indera pendengaran si kepala keluarga, Yi Fan. Hal yang paling membahagiakan didunia ini adalah ketika dirinya dimanjakan dan begitu diagungkan oleh dua isteri cantik sekaligus manisnya. Bersantai diakhir pekan memang selalu menyenangkan. Ia tidak perlu pusing – pusing dengan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Semua itu akan otomatis terlupa karena kedua istrinya sangat pandai memanjakannya.

Apalagi sekarang. Ia sedang bersantai, membaca Koran –sebenarnya ini kebiasaan– sembari duduk santai. Suasana rumah yang hangat sekaligus senandung lirih dari sang istri muda, Yixing. Sama halnya dengan Joon Myeon, istrinya yang pandai memasak ini selalu rajin membuatkannya kopi tanpa perlu diminta.

"Tidak usah, Yixing-ah.."

Well sebenarnya Yi Fan tidak menyukai kopi pahit. Tapi ia sangat hafal Yixing pasti akan melakukan sesuatu agar kopi buatannya di habiskan oleh Yi Fan. Lihat saja sebentar lagi-

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang meminumkannya untukmu."

-_tuh 'kan?_

Senyum Yi Fan melebar, sangat lebar seandainya saja ia tidak takut Yixing tiba – tiba berubah pikiran. Wajah Yixing yang mendekat dengan mulut penuh dengan kopi yang dibuatnya barusan. Beginilah cara Yixing memaksa. Ohh sebenarnya ini sangat manis. Tentu saja Yi Fan tidak akan menyia – nyiakan ini.

Sedikit lagi, sedikiiit lagi.. Bibir tebal Yixing siap mendarat di bibir sensual dirinya. Yi Fan berdebar – debar juga. Nafas harum Yixing menyapa indera penciumannya. Ohh jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang!

_I'm coming babe~_

'WAKE UP WU BAEK HYYUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!'

TENG TONG TENG TONG

PFFFRRTTTT!

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Yah hari sempurna tidaklah sesempurna kelihatannya. Sepertinya -,-

Yixing menepuk dadanya yang sesak karena tersedak. Ia kaget bukan main saat mendengar lengkingan luar biasa Joon Myeon dari kamar Baekhyun. Kopi dalam mulutnya muncrat tepat didepan muka Yi Fan.

"Aiguu YiFannie, _dui bu qi_. Aku terkejut tadi," tangan halusnya mengusap wajah Yi Fan yang abstrak sekali penuh air kopi yang bercampur dengan –ehm– air liur Yixing.

Setelah kejadian itu..

Mereka bertiga lengkap dengan si bungsu –Baekhyun– memakan santapan siang dengan khidmat. Ya, khidmat. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak terus menggerutu dengan bibir manyun lima sentinya itu. Ayolah, dia masih dendam dengan eomma yang membangunkannya penuh kasih sayang dan sukses menghancurkan mimpi indahnya bersama pangeran negeri kodok -,-

Sayangnya sang pangeran tampan dan tidak seperti kodok.

"Ehm.. Baekhyun. Bagaimana kabar Luhan?" Yi Fan buka suara sambil menyantap makanan penutup mereka. Tapi bungsu mata sipit itu acuh saja sembari mengunyah pelan _pudding_ cokelat dihadapannya. Mata Yi Fan melirik Baekhyun, lalu menarik nafas. Merajuk lagi..

Ck.. mentang – mentang bungsu dia gampang sekali merajuknya.

"Baekhyun?" ulang Yi Fan. Namun Baekhyun tidak juga menanggapi. Yi Fan melirik kedua istrinya yang sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membantu. Joon Myeon sempat menoleh pada Yi Fan, tapi setelahnya ia hanya menggendikkan bahu malas.

"Baekhyun!"

Si bungsu mendongak dengan mata tajam dan pipi menggembung. Alisnya naik sebelah, pertanda ia bertanya kenapa sang appa memanggilnya.

'_Sabar..' _–batin Yi Fan.

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu? Kau sudah memberitahukannya?" ulang Yi Fan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menekuni _pudding_nya.

Hening. Baekhyun sangat sadar tiga pasang mata disana memusatkan perhatian padanya. Tapi ia acuh saja. Ck.. maunya begitu, cuma ia tahu pasti ketiga pasang mata itu tidak akan melepas tatapan mereka darinya sebelum ia menjawab.

"Luhan ge menolak, tentu saja. Lagipula appa, perjodohan zaman sekarang itu sangat tidak manusiawi," jelas Baekhyun menggurui. Yi Fan berdecih malas ucapan sok intelek Baekhyun. Ia yakin sekali tidak mencampurkan apapun saat membuat Baekhyun dulu. *ditabok*

"Aa.. sayang sekali. Padahal calon yang kami pilih itu sangat tampan. Benar 'kan Myeonnie?" gumam Yixing yang diangguki oleh Joon Myeon.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika mendengar kosa kata 'tampan' dari mulut Yixing. Yang tadinya ia tidak perduli, ia balik antusias dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Jinjja? Eomma, aku mau lihat~"

Yi Fan menatap datar Baekhyun. oKai ia akui bagian ini percikan dari gen dirinya. Joonmyeon menyodorkan ponselnya pada anak bungsu mereka. Yi Fan sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun setelahnya, karena sebelum terjadi Yi Fan lebih dulu menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_.

"EOMMA! Jodohkan saja dia dengankuuu!"

Yixing dan Joonmyeon hanya saling berpandangan.

.

.

Untuk memenuhi janjinya, malam ini Luhan kembali menemani Jongin untuk menangkap ketua geng balap liar itu. Malam ini Luhan berlatih mnegatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa bergolak aneh. Telapak tangannya cepat basah, berubah sedingin es menandakan gugup. Entahlah ini murni terjadi sendiri tanpa bisa Luhan cegah.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Jongin dengan raut heran. Seperti biasa, ia membawakan Luhan satu cup kopi hangat. Ia bertekad malam ini harus berhasil mendapatkan ketua yang menjadi incarannya sekaligus tugasnya bulan ini.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya ehm yaa.. sedikit—gugup?" jawab Luhan ragu. Luhan sendiri tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Mengingat mata setajam burung elang itu membuat persendiannya kaku. Oh ayolahh.. bertahun – tahun ia menduda ia tidak pernah sampai merasakan hal gila ini, bahkan dengan mantan istrinya dulu.

"Gugup? Tidak biasanya.."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita fokus dengan tugas. Malam ini kita harus menangkapnya. Jadi aku tidak perlu meninggalkan Jungkook lagi dirumah."

Terbesit rasa tidak enak dibenak Jongin. Luhan menyadari itu dan ia menanggapi dengan senyum yang amat manis. Senyum yang kerap kali diberikan pada siapapun yang menyapa Luhan. tapi melihatnya sedekat ini membuat Jongin merona.

'_Cantik..'_

"Jongin?" Luhan mengibas tangannya didepan wajah Jongin yang menganga idiot.

"Ah! Maaf aku melamun.." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar deru mesin kendaraan yang berlalu – lalang saja. Luhan sudah siap dengan tangan memegang stir kemudi. Baiklah malam ini ia tidak boleh lolos!

"Berapa lama lagi anak itu muncul?"

"Seharusnya ia sudah menampakkan diri dari sejam yang lalu. Tapi entahlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi.." Jongin sudah bisa mengatasi keterpesonaannya agar fokus dengan tugas mereka.

BBRRRMM!

"ITU DIA!"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos," gumam Luhan. Segera ia melajukan mobil patroli khusus yang Jongin sediakan untuk malam ini. Meskipun mobil sebelumnya bisa Luhan kuasai dengan baik, performanya kurang mendukung menurut Jongin.

oKai, Jongin sedikit bisa menyesuaikan diri dimana Luhan melajukan mobil ini dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ditengah jalanan malam yang sedikit lengang, raungan kedua mobil jenis berbeda itu terdengar mengerikan dan saling bersahutan. Decitan ban memekakkan telinga saking tajamnya tikungan jalanan diluar kawasan tol ini.

Luhan membayangi mobil itu dari belakang karena sempit jalan raya dan banyak truk muatan besar melintas dengan kecepatan yang juga tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

Disisi berbeda..

Namja dengan mata setajam pisau itu melirik spionnya, dimana sebuah mobil patroli lagi – lagi mengejarnya. Seperti malam kemarin. Ia terlihat santai saja sembari mengemudikan mobilnya kencang. Bibir tipis namja itu mengembangkan smirk yang bisa saja membuat banyak kaum hawa bertekuk lutut. sebelah tangannya sibuk melonggarkan dasi dibagian kerah kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Lalu setelahnya ia mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Mau bermain sebentar, cantik?" mata itu mengerling jenaka melihat bagaimana gigihnya polisi itu mengejar dirinya. Ia akui polisi ini sedikit berbeda dan ia –tertarik?

Namja itu menarik rem tangan dan sedikit memainkan stirnya. Laju mobilnya melambat hingga mobil mereka kembali sejajar dengan kecepatan yang sama. Jika saja ia tidak sedang menyetir mobilnya sendiri, dirinya ingin sekali mendaratkan bibir tipis miliknya pada bibir ranum itu.

Luhan side..

Senyum setan Luhan mengembang amat tipis. Ia hampir berhasil menyamai laju mobil kendaraan mobil didepan sana.

Ckiitt!

Brmm!

'_Lagi?'_

Mobil itu berjalan mundur, mensejajari dengan mobil yang Luhan kendarai. Luhan memandang datar namja dengan ketampanan luar biasa dari dalam mobil yang menjadi incaran Jongin.

"Hai.." sapa namja itu pada Luhan seraya memamerkan senyum menawan sekaligus berkharisma. Luhan mempertahankan ekspresinya juga membagi konsentrasi mengemudi. Jika tidak ia bisa saja menabrak kendaraan lain.

"Lu, bawa mobil itu menepi.." bisik Jongin pada Luhan.

"Ta-"

"Hei polisi cantik. Kau belum menjawabku."

"Apa maumu?"

Oh pertanyaan yang salah Luhan. seharusnya kau mneghentikan mobil itu, bukan malah balik menantang. Jongin menjadi geram sendiri karena Luhan terlalu lama. Ayolah mangsa sudah didepan mata, kawan!

"Ya kau! Hentikan mobilmu dan ikut kami ke kantor polisi! Kau sudah melanggar aturan kecepatan berkendara di jam malam."

Bukannya menjawab, namja itu justru malah sibuk menatapi wajah manis Luhan yang menatap lurus ke depan. Sebenarnya Luhan tengah mengatur deru jantungnya yang memompa cepat. Hal menyebalkan karena harus terjebak pada situasi tak ramah.

"Cantik, mau berduel?" tantangnya dengan sebelah tangan menyangga pada pipi sedang satunya lagi memegang stir kemudi. Luhan menoleh pada namja itu dan keduanya saling bertatapan.

'Mata yang sama cantiknya.'

"Aku terima. Disini terdapat dua tikungan. _Start_ dimulai dari _traffic light_ didepan sana. Dan _finish_ pada perempatan setelah tempat yang kumaksud tadi."

"_Deal_."

Brrmmm!

Keduanya sampai pada tempat yang sudah disepakati. Luhan menutup kaca mobilnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ya Lu! Kenapa kau malah menantangnya?"

Luhan menyeringai kecil tanpa menjawab Jongin. Lampu merah sudah mendekati detik hijau. Luhan sudah siap dengan keyakinan penuh.

Tiga..

Dua..

Satu..

Nol!

BRRRMMM!

Jongin sepanjang jalan hanya berdo'a dimana matanya tak bisa menutup demi melihat duel mereka. Saling menyalip diantara kendaraan lainnya tanpa masalah berarti. Melakukan maneuver lincah setara dengan melajukan mobil pada jalan lurus.

"Luhan!"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat," ujar Luhan. Tangan Luhan begitu licah dalam mengendalikan laju mobil. Tapi itu tetap saja membuat Jongin tidak bisa bernafas normal. Setelah ini Jongin berjanji akan mencekik Luhan.

"Kalau kau gagal, aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" teriak Kai kencang.

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. "Percayakan ini padaku, Kai."

.

.

"Oh Sehun. Sembilan belas tahun. Mahasiswa terbaik Fakultas Hukum di Universitas Kyunghee. Anak dari pemilik Samsung Inc."

Jongin membanting semua berkas itu ke meja. Disisi lain, terdapat seorang pemuda dengan mata setajam elang duduk tanpa melepas pandangan dari Luhan. Jongin merasa dongkol karena pemuda itu hanya menjawab 'ya' dan 'tidak' setiap kali ditanya.

Oh bagaimana dengan duel itu?

Luhan menang sangat tipis. Sempat terjadi perlawanan karena pemuda itu tiba – tiba berubah menyebalkan. Luhan yang jengahpun akhirnya menggeret pemuda itu dengan membawa mobilnya. Jongin sendiri menyusul dengan teriakan senang. Dimana ia terlepas dari beban mengejar ketua pembalap kota ini. Luhan sendiri tidak menyangka pemuda ini ternyata tidaklah sebodoh yang ia kira. Karena ternyata dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas terkemuka.

"Baiklah Sehun-sii. Kau akan ditahan untuk sementara malam ini dan mobilmu kami sita."

Brak!

Dari arah pintu tiba – tiba Leo masuk tanpa sengaja membanting pintu. Wajahnya hanya biasa saja lalu melirik pada namja pucat yang terduduk dengan menatap lurus pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa menangkapmu, Sehun."

Tbc

Alurnya sengaja kucepetin. Karena niatnya ff ini engga dibikin panjang. Semoga memuaskan ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat membaca..

.

.

"Belajar yang rajin, Kookie~"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook yang berlari menjauh ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Menghela nafas beberapa saat, Luhan baru menyadari Jungkook sudah sebesar itu. Benar – benar tidak terasa.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu. Pagi ini ia tidak sedang terburu – buru. Matanya melihat arloji yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya.

"Jam 6.45. Masih banyak waktu untuk sarapan."

Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya didepan kafe sederhana, tempat biasa ia mengisi perut seandainya tidak sempat sarapan.

"Kopi krim dan roti bakar, dengan selai kacang," pesan Luhan didepan meja kasir. Mendapat sarapannya setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Luhan segera menduduki meja ditengah – tengah kafe.

Luhan mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan khidmat.

Kling!

Lonceng kafe berdenting, menandakan ada pengunjung.

"Satu _Espresso.._" kata namja berperawakan tinggi sambil tersenyum tampan., memesan. Celakanya si penjaga kasir yang notabene adalah gadis duapuluhan harus melalui fase 'terpesona' lebih dahulu, baru mengambilkan apa yang dipesan oleh namja itu.

'Ya, aku memang tampan.'

"Ini pesanannya eum tuan tampan.."

_See?_

"Gomawo~"

_Wink!_

oKai, Luhan dengar. Sangat dengar bagaimana ributnya si penjaga kasir itu. Sarapannya rusak sudah. Tsk!

Brugh!

Sebelah alis Luhan menaik. Tanpa melihat kedepan, luhan melirik sekitarnya. Banyak meja kosong tersedia, tapi kenapa ada yang duduk berseberangan dengannya?

Luhanpun mendongak. Matanya menatap datar namja familiar yang duduk angkuh sembari meletakkan sebelah kaki diatas lutut kaki sebelahnya -_-

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi.." sapa pemuda itu tanpa dosa.

Decihan samar terdengar dari bibir Luhan. Kenapa pagi harinya buruk begini?

"Kau pemuda yang malam itu, bukan? Ook? Oh? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Oh Sehun. Bisa dibilang begitu, cantik," jawab Sehun tanpa menjawab perkataan Luhan yang terakhir.

"Maaf?" beo Luhan.

"Cantik. Apa perlu aku mengejakannya untukmu?" jelasnya sembari mencolek dagu Luhan sekilas namun lebih dulu ditepis.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain _Yaja_. Kau itu masih bocah. Tidak sopan sekali," ujar Luhan tanpa menghentikan kunyahan rotinya.

"Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Paman?"

Luhan berdecak kecil. "Molla." Luhan beranjak dari sana, mengabaikan sarapannya yang tinggal setengah.

Greep!

"Mau kemana?"

"Apa urusanmu?" balas Luhan dingin.

"Tetaplah disini."

"Kau pikir aku sudi?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menarik tangannya namun cengkeraman Sehun terlampau kuat. Oh sial!

"Tetap disini," ulang Sehun lagi, kali ini penuh nada penekanan. Luhan menyadari itu, dan entah ia disetir atau apa. Dirinya kembali mendudukkan diri pada kursi semula, berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Temani aku menghabiskan sarapan ini," titahnya itu mutlak.

Luhan duduk dengan patuh sembari menatapi pemuda didepannya melahap pelan sepotong roti sarapan miliknya.

"Menyusahkan saja."

Sehun terkekeh kecil, melihat namja cantik didepannya. Namja itu tampak sekali dongkol, ia berulang kali melirik arlojinya dengan raut yang bisa dibilang tidak tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku harus apel pagi."

"Hei baru saja kuhabiskan satu gigitan."

Ya tuhan, Luhan menghabiskan 15 menit sia – sia tapi pemuda ini baru menghabiskan satu gigitan? Berapa lama ia perlukan untuk mengunyah satu gigitan roti? Ck..

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku menurut dengan pemuda ini? Oh tuhan!' –gerutu Luhan. Baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa, Luhan beranjak dari meja dan meninggalkan Sehun. Dari mejanya, ia memperhatikan Luhan hingga benar – benar menghilang ditelan mobilnya.

"Namja yang menarik," gumamnya sambil menjilat bibir.

.

.

Apel pagi sudah selesai.

Jongin menyeka keringat yang mengalir disekitar rahangnya. Percayalah Jongin sangat suka menebar feromon kemana – mana di pagi hari. Mempertontonkan keseksiannya pada polisi wanita atau namja sejenis Leo.

"Asam lambungku meningkat," ujar sebuah suara tepat disamping Kai.

Kai menoleh kesamping, menemukan Leo dengan wajah datar teramat biasa namun sangat menyebalkan. Tsk, sayangnya Leo salah satu namja yang cukup membuat Kai tertarik. Leo itu seme menakjubkan yang pernah Kai dengar. Ia seorang seme tapi ia tidak akan keberatan jika-

STOP!

Maaf saya kelepasan -_-

"Ya! Salahkan keringatku, kenapa malah membuatku semakin seksi," ujar Kai percaya diri.

"Aku tidak membicarakanmu," jawab Leo santai. Kai membatu sekaligus gondok. Kiranya Leo mengejeknya, tapi siapa sangka Leo membalik perkataannya.

"Lalu siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Leo melirikkan matanya pada pos dimana tamu diharuskan melapor. Disana, seorang namja yang aaamat manis. Duduk dengan dua tangan tertangkup, mata mengerjap seperti anak anjing, dan bibir setengah terbuka. Mata itu menatap lurus kearah mereka berdua.

"Dia melihatmu, bodoh. Aku khawatir rahangnya bergeser jika terus begitu," ujar Leo asal.

"Manis.." gumam Kai pelan. Kakinya melangkah menuju pos penjagaan sambil mengacak rambutnya sekilas. "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya pada Leo.

Sesampai disana..

"_Oh my gawd! _Dia kesiniiiiii! Aduh bagaimana ini? Oh-ohh apa aku sudah keliahatan menarik? _Eyeliner_ku tidak belepotan 'kan?" namja mungil itu sibuk sendiri. Membenahi pakaian yang ia kenakan dan berusaha terlihat sebaik mungkin.

"Annyeong.." sapa Kai ramah sembari memberikan senyum tertampan yang ia punya. "Mencari seseorang, manis?"

"…"

Kai menatap bingung namja manis didepannya yang terdiam mematung. Sampai mengibas tangannya tepat didepan wajah barulah sadar.

"Ah maaf!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun.." balasnya malu – malu.

"Kau mengingatkanku akan seseorang," Jongin menatap penuh selidik.

Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang pasti telah merona sekarang. Ya tuhan, bahkan suaranya sangat seksi. Matanya melirik titik – titik keringat yang masih tertinggal disekitaran rahang Jongin. Melihat itu Baekhyun refleks menyeka keringat Jongin menggunakan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

Jongin kaget merasa usapan lembut di pipinya. Amat sangat lembut, penuh perasaan membuat jantungnya bergemuruh. Dan baru ia sadari bagaimana terampilnya jari lentik itu mengusapi keringatnya.

"Nah selesai.." kata Baekhyun riang. Kai tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya dan langsung menatap Baekhyun.

Tatapan mereka beradu.

Keduanya saling menyelami satu sama lain.

TIIIIINNN!

'Oh astaga! Jantungku~'

Kai berbalik kesal karena merusak moment indah barusan. Dilihatnya mobil milik Luhan berhenti tepat dibelakang Jongin dengan jarak dua senti meter. Woaa Jongin bahkan tidak mendengar deru mobil Luhan.

"Baekhee, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya merubah namaku, Luhaen!" sungut Baekhyun.

Luhan melirik Jongin, mengisyaratkan supaya pemuda itu meninggalkan mereka.

"oKai aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, manis," pamit Jongin tanpa lupa memberi Baekhyun _flying kiss_ yang ditangkap konyol oleh Baekhyun. Mendadak Luhan merasakan sakit di kepala.

"Baek, kita bicara diruanganku. Kajja!"

.

.

Didalam ruangan bernuansa hangat dengan perabot dominasi terbuat dari kayu.

Luhan duduk pada sofa panjang disana sedangkan Baekhyun di sofa tunggal sembari membenahi _eyeliner_nya. Sebelah tangannya memegang cermin kotak ukuran kecil. Setidaknya cukup untuk menampakkan bagian matanya jelas.

"Jadi untuk apa kau datang menemuiku kemari?"

"Seperti biasa. Appa menyuruhmu pulang, ge~"

Luhan berdecak singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Masalah perjodohan itu, tentu saja. Memangnya apalagi."

Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan kegiatan _mari memakai eyeliner di ruangan gege_ dan menyimpan kca kecilnya ke dalam saku.

"Aku 'kan sudah menolaknya. Kenapa masih dipertanyakan juga?"

"Appa tidak menerima alasan apapun. Malam ini kau harus pulang ke rumah bersamaku atau appa akan menyuruh bawahannya untuk menyeret gege paksa."

"Yang benar saja?!"

"Begitulah," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Kini ia memoles _lipgloss_ bermerk nivea berwarna merah cerah. Mengusapnya pada belah bibir tipis kebanggaannya, lalu mengecap – ngecap sedikit. Kini bibir tipis Baekhyun terlihat manis siap santap -_-

"Tsk! Oh tuhan, kenapa Wu Tua itu selalu saja mengusikku sih!" jika biasanya Luhan berkepribadian tenang, untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa. Terjebak perjodohan yang sangat tidak elit untuk dirinya.

"Ge~ tidak ada salahnya kau mempertimbangkan perjodohan ini. Jungkook perlu figure seorang ayah," nasehat Baekhyun.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini namja," sanggah Luhan tidak terima. Oh ayolah ia benar – benar laki – laki disini. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

"_No! _Kau itu tetap seorang eomma. Meski dulu mantan pendampingmu seorang wanita, tetap saja yang hamil saat itu kau. Istrimu hanya perempuan mandul dan kau namja transgender. Buktinya kau tetap terlihat cantik meski sudah operasi kelamin menjadi laki – laki," Baekhyun melirikkan matanya pada area selangkangan Luhan yang menonjol samar.

Siapapun tolong tahan Luhan untuk tidak menggeplak kepala adik kesayangannya ini.

"Kau memang benar," menyandarkan tubuhnya yang dirasa lelah demi membahas seputar perjodohannya. "Mencoba? Aku sungguh takut untuk memulai lagi, Baek. Lagipula Jungkook sudah cukup untuk menemaniku."

"Oh gege-ku sayang. Kau memang merasa cukup dengan Jungkook. Tapi bagaimana dengan nafkah batinmu itu, hm? Appa kita yang luar biasa baik hati itu pasti memikirkan soal itu pula. Seperti yaa kau bisa saja bermain dengan namja atau yeoja diluar sana demi menuntaskan hasrat kelelakianmu yang tertahan itu, ge," ujar Baekhyun enteng. "Kalau sampai kau terkena penyakit kelamin bagaimana? Itu merepotkan bodoh. Dan bisa berujung aib. Apa kau rela membiarkan Jungkook di_bully_ karena memiliki appa yang-"

"STOP! Aku akan pulang nanti malam bersamamu dan Jungkook," putus Luhan _final_. Kepalanya mendadak pusing mendengar celotehan panjang lebar tidak bermutu dari Baekhyun. Ya tuhan, sepertinya dulu Luhan tidak pernah mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan hal negative. Adik manisnya ini tumbuh pesat ternyata.

_Baekhyun Mission : _Memperngaruhi Luhan supaya menerima perjodohan itu.

_Status : _Berhasil!

Oke Baekhyun sudah siap dengan tambahan uang saku di rekeningnya hari ini. ia akan belanja sepanjang hari, hahahaha..

"Keputusan tepat. Err~ kunci mobilmu ge. Mobilku kehabisan bensin, jadi aku kesini memakai taksi, hehe.." cengir Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

Luhan melempar kunci mobilnya pada Baekhyun. Namja mungil dengan balutan _skinny jeans_ hitam, t-shirt _baby blue_, dan cardigan merah terang itu tersenyum riang. Ia beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan didahi. Luhan seperti tertimpa beban berat saja.

"Oh Ge! Satu hal lagi."

"Apa?" Luhan mendongak malas. Wajahnya sudah terlihat kusut dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Namja tan tadi siapa namanya?"

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Matanya terasa agak kelat setelah dua malam ini tidak menyentuh bantal. Isi kepalanya seolah penuh dengan namja berwajah cantik yang tidak sengaja ia temui di kafe lagi tadi pagi.

Ia baru saja pulang dari _base camp_ tempat biasa berkumpul. Mobilnya mengalami lecet samar, setelah berduel dengan polisi cantik itu. Haha.. tidak ia sangka kemampuan namja itu boleh juga.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda."

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Sehun langsung disambut empat maid cantik berperawakan bak model papan atas. Lelaki normal tentu akan meneguk saliva kasar jika diberi suguhan begini. Termasuk Sehun sendiri. Ya asal kalian tahu. Hampir semua maid wanita disana sudah pernah merasakan lumatan menakjubkan dari Sehun.

Bukan salah Sehun. Salahkan orang tuanya yang terlalu kaya.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan Muda. Sore ini, Tuan Leo akan berkunjung sekaligus bertemu dengan beliau."

"Kapan hyung menelepon?"

"Pagi ini. Pukul 9.."

Sehun mengangguk. Tubuhnya terasa lengket, pilihan tepat untuk mandi atau sekedar berendam.

"Siapkan air panas. Aku ingin berendam."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Aroma relaksasi memang cocok untuk Sehun merontokkan beban disemua persendian tubuhnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Sehun bersandar nyaman pada bak kamar mandi, kedua matanya tertutup, sedangkan kupingnya tersumpal _headshet_ yang tersambung dari _ipod_. Music DJ Snake sangat ia minati akhir – akhir ini. selain cocok untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama berendam, Sehun tidak sadar disampingnya kini sudah ada Leo.

Tangan panjang pemuda itu melepas _headshet_ yang menutup telinga Sehun hingga membuat namja itu tersentak kaget.

"Hyung? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

Leo melipat kedua tangan didada. "Mungkin saja 10 menit."

Perlahan Sehun bangkit dari acara berendamnya dengan kondisi _naked_. Leo hanya cuek seolah pemandangan itu amat biasa baginya.

"Jadi ada apa hyung menemuiku?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?" sebelah alis Leo naik. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang super empuk milik Sehun. Sekalian, tubuhnya lelah sekali. Sehun juga nampak tidak perduli.

"Mengucapkan apa?" tanya Sehun balik dengan raut polos. Seandainya Leo melihat, mungkin pemuda itu akan sama _flat_nya dengan Sehun.

"Hah.. lupakan. Aku hanya berpesan. Lain kali jangan kau ulangi. Untung saja Jongin mau membebaskanmu," Leo menghela nafas, menghirup aroma segar kamar Sehun. membuat tirai matanya seperti hendak menutup.

Malam itu setelah Luhan pulang, Leo berhasil membujuk Jongin agar melepaskan Sehun. Sebagai kakak sepupu yang baik dan ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Sehun, mau tidak mau Leo membantu namja itu agar dilepaskan. Dengan jaminan uang tentunya. Ingat?

Oh Sehun adalah putra pemilik Samsung Town. Perusahaan berkembang yang kini tengah merajai dunia seluler berbasis android.

Terdengar kekehan menyebalkan dari Sehun. "Terima kasih. Katakan itu juga pada temanmu, hyung. Aku akan memberikan namja itu ponsel terbaru rancangan eomma untuknya," ujarnya sombong.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Leo. Apa pemuda itu sudah terlelap? Kalau iya, cepat sekali!

Selesai berpakaian, Sehun membuka pintu kaca di beranda kamar. Ditemani udara sore, Sehun duduk pada kursi anyam lembut disana. Bersandar nyaman sambil memutar music yang belum selesai ia dengarkan. Meletakkan _ipod_nya pada meja kecil, Sehun membuka ponsel _touchscreen_nya. Membuka galeri foto dan langsung membuka sebuah folder yang hanya tersimpan satu foto disana.

Namja yang cantik dengan seragam polisi lalu lintas sedang meneguk cokelat panas pada cangkir kecil dengan _background_ pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari. Wajah namja itu terbias cahaya lampu yang membuat dirinya terlihat bersinar dan amat sangat mempesona.

"Wu Lu Han. Aku sungguh tidak sabar.."

.

.

TBC

Hueheheheh.. otte?


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya malas – malasan. Jalan raya cukup ramai malam ini. Bunyi klakson maupun erangan mobil lain yang berpapasan dengan mobilnya cukup membuat Luhan pusing. Ditambah lagi dua namja kesayangannya turut andil berbuat keributan.

Baekhyun begitu semangat menyanyikan lagu balad disertai ekspresi berlebihan yang dimata anaknya terlihat keren. Luhan tahu itu jika dilihat bagaimana mata Jungkook-nya berbinar cerah. Hah, Luhan selalu tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah terlalu lama dengan kedua orang ini.

"Ge~ kenapa kau menyetir lambat sekali?"

"Kau gila? Ada Jungkook disini."

"Oh ayolah ge~ dia tidak apa – apa kau mengebut. Benar 'kan Kookie sayang?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jungkook yang sedang berusaha mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Bocah kecil itu mengangguk antusias sembari bertepuk tangan.

Luhan melirik pada Jungkook. "Sayang, eomma tidak akan pernah mengebut."

"Eomma payah!"

"Eh? Kenapa anak eomma bicara seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang mengajari Kookie. Tapi Baek gomo selalu berkata begitu kalau Kookie menolak gomo mengebut saat membawa mobil," tutur Jungkook polos.

Baekhyun tertawa kaku sambil memandang sebal pada Jungkook.

"Anak manis yang nakal."

"Wu Baek Hyun," suara husky Luhan menggema begitu mengerikan ditelinga kecil Baekhyun. Namja kelewat pedas itu meneguk salivanya kasar. Tangannya gemetar seketika saat Luhan memindah kasar persneling disertai seringaian dibibir.

"Aku akan mati."

"Persiapkan dirimu.."

BRRRMMM!

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~"

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi seiring teriakan kencang dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan dibelakang Jungkook berteriak girang karena Luhan membuka atap mobil sehingga memudahkan angin berhembus masuk ke dalam. Mobil bergerak _zig zag_ dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mual.

Perutnya seolah diaduk – aduk seperti blender. Dirinya akui suka mengebut tapi tidak dengan gerak _zig zag_ begini. Oh Baekhyun janji tidak akan pernah lagi menggoda anak manis kakaknya itu.

"Kyahahahahaaa eommaaaa ayo ngebut lagiiiii…." Teriak Jungkook senang. Luhan yang sudah terbawa suasana pun menuruti keinginan anaknya. Biarlah sekali ini saja ia membiarkan Jungkook menikmati pengalaman ini.

"Tamat sudah riwayatku.." ratap Baekhyun.

.

.

TING TONG

Cklek

"Oh kalian.. kenapa cepat sekali sampainya? Eh Baekhyunnie?"

Joon Myeon langsung memapah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak baik. Rambutnya berantakan, mukanya pucat, dan bibirnya tampak gemetar. Belum lagi Joon Myeon menemukan jejak basah pada area selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Jungkookiee~" Yixing yang muncul kemudian langsung meraih Jungkook yang berdiri disamping Luhan ke dalam gendongannya.

"Moniee~ Chu~" Jungkook memberi kecupan kilat pada Yixing.

"Kookie, Joon Moonie tidak di _poppo_?" Joon Myeon mengerucut bibirnya kesal.

"Ani. Kookie juga sayang Joon Moonie kok. Sini Kookie _poppo_~ Chu~"

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua eomma tua itu. Hah, mereka memang masih suka saja aneh – aneh.

"Lu, ayo masuk. Baekhyun biar eomma bawa ke kamar dulu. Tunggu di meja makan. Eomma akan menyusul nanti."

"Nde eomma.."

Disana Yi Fan sudah menunggu sambil memperhatikan ipad putih ditangan. Jungkook bergerak – gerak dari gendongan Yixing. Berlari – lari kecil ke arah Yi Fan.

"Bojiee~"

"Aaa.. Cucu Bojie yang tampan. Kemari beri Haraboeji _poppo_.." Yi Fan merentangkan tangannya dan langsung menangkap badan kecil Jungkook.

"Tidak mau. Bojie 'kan sudah besar. Tidak boleh diberi _poppo_ lagi."

"Eh siapa yang bilang?" tanya Yi Fan tidak terima.

Setelahnya terdengarlah perdebatan tidak berujung antara Yi fan dengan Jungkook. Yi Fan sangat suka memanjakan Jungkook. Karena bocah itu cucu tunggalnya saat ini. Luhan dan Yixing sudah biasa melihat perdebatan mereka. Entah apa yang diperdebatkan oleh mereka.

"Makanan sudah siap. Eh Baekkie belum kembali juga?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ketika hanya Joon Myeon yang kembali. "Eomma mana Baekkie?"

"Dia sudah tidur pulas di kamar. Kepalanya pusing sekali katanya."

"Luhaen, apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikmu?" Yi Fan memberi tatapan menyelidik pada Luhan.

"Tidak ada appa."

Yi Fan tidak melepas tatapan datarnya pada Luhan. Dia tahu anak cantiknya itu berbohong. Yixing dan Joon Myeon sibuk memasukkan nasi ke dalam piring untuk mereka makan.

"Luhan.."

"Ya. Aku membawanya mengebut."

"Mwo?! Aish anak ini. kenapa kau lakukan itu eoh?"

"Harabojie, jangan marahi eomma. Tadi Kookie yang minta eomma mengebut," sanggah Jungkook dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Oh jadi ini ulahmu heh? Rasakan ini cucu Bojie yang nakal!"

"Ahahahaha Bo-jiehahahahaha hentikaann! Ahahaha.."

Luhan mendesah sedikit lega. Ya setidaknya Yi Fan tidak jadi memarahinya itu cukup.

Selang sejam kemudian mereka sudah selesai makan malam. Mereka berkumpul sambil menonton tv bersama. Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di paha kanan Yixing. Sedangkan Joon Myeon menyuapi potongan melon pada Jungkook yang duduk dipangkuan Yi Fan. Bocah kecil itu terlihat lucu dengan pipi gemuk berisi kunyahan melonnya.

"Luhan, kau sudah tahu maksud appa menyuruhmu pulang 'kan?"

"Hh.. ne appa. Baekhyun sudah menjelaskannya," balas Luhan lesu. Yixing mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan menenangkan. Ia mengerti Luhan mungkin akan sedikit terkejut meskipun sudah diberitahu.

"Besok malam kita akan bertemu mereka. Jadi persiapkan dirimu."

"Tapi appa-"

"Luhannie, jangan bantah perintah appamu. Sebaiknya kalian bertemu dahulu, oke?" bujuk Yixing.

Bibir Luhan sudah akan siap melayangkan pembelaan lain namun tidak Luhan lakukan. Joon Myeon sudah menggunakan _eyes attack_nya pada Luhan.

'Ya tuhan..' -_-

"Baiklah appa.."

.

.

Keesokan malamnya.

Luhan terlihat membuat ratusan lipatan diwajah. Dirinya sudah siap dengan setelan jas sederhana dengan kaus putih didalamnya. Rambutnya ditata sedikit berantakan. Kaki jenjangnya ia balut dengan _skinny jeans_ hitam yang ia pakai di pinggul. Luhan terlihat manis tanpa memakai polesan apa – apa. Wajahnya sudah ia bubuhi krim agar terlihat segar.

TOK TOK

"Ya sebentaarr."

Luhan menatap _lipgloss_ bening di meja rias. Apa perlu ia memakainya?

Setidaknya Luhan ingin terlihat menawan. Meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana pertemuan ini akhirnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"GE! Cepatlah sedikit!"

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Luhan bergegas setelah memoles sedikit _lipgloss_ bening itu di bibirnya.

Cklek!

Luhan langsung bertemu wajah jutek Baekhyun didepan pintu. Wajahnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Sudahlah ayo berangkat."

Yi Fan menyediakan limousine hitam untuk membawa seluruh anggota keluarganya berangkat bersama. Jungkook duduk manis dengan setelan jas lucu serta celana _jeans_ selutut. Baekhyun terus mencubiti pipi gembul Jungkook, tak tahan melihat Jungkook yang begitu manis.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di sebuah restoran mewah bergaya sederhana. Nuansa kekeluargaannya begitu hangat terasa. Saat memasuki pintu, dua pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka.

"Silahkan tuan. Kami antar menuju meja.."

Jungkook sempat menarik ujung jas Yi Fan sambil menunjuk penuh minat pada _box_ berisi es krim warna – warni. Yi Fan-pun memesankan _triple cone_ es krim itu untuk Jungkook.

Sesampainya di meja yang ditujukan oleh dua pelayan disana, Luhan tiba – tiba merasa tangannya berkeringat. Entah kemana kepercayaan dirinya begitu melihat punggung tegap namja yang tampaknya terlihat tinggi itu duduk berlawanan arah pandang Luhan.

"Ahh Yi Fan. Selamat datang. Akhirnya kau tiba juga."

"Chan Yeol sahabatku.."

Kedua kepala keluarga itu saling berangkulan. Diikuti dengan Yixing dan Joon Myeon yang membungkuk pada istri dari Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam. Saya Minseok, suami Park Chan Yeol."

Perkenalan singkatpun terjadi. Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan. Sedangkan Yi Fan masih sibuk membanggakan Jungkook kepada dua calon besannya itu. Sedangkan pihak eomma sibuk membicarakan kesibukan masing – masing. Baekhyun sudah terlampau maklum dengan para uke – uke cerewet itu.

"Huh mereka jadi sibuk sendiri. Dasar ibu – ibu," cibir Baekhyun pelan. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung menyenggol kaki Baekhyun keras. Baekhyun melotot pada Luhan dan dibalas oleh gege-nya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Sebenarnya Luhan gugup. Hawa dingin tepat disamping namja tegap disampingnya menyergap tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Namja itu sedari tadi menghadap ke kiri sehingga Luhan tidak sempat memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Ah aku lupa memperkenalkan anakku pada kalian, bukan?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu putera-nya singkat. "Ini anakku. Oh Se Hun."

Luhan amat sangat familiar dengan nama itu. Namja disampingnya mula berdiri sembari mengenalkan diri.

"Saya Oh Se Hun. Putera tunggal Oh Chan yeol dan Oh Min Seok," jelasnya lalu membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat sopan. Senyumnya amat menawan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tidak jelas. Matanya jelas memuja pada sosok tinggi itu.

Berbeda dengan Luhan. Namja itu membeku di tempatnya, tak mampu berkata – kata.

"Hai manis. Kita bertemu lagi.." bisik suara husky Sehun tepat disamping telinga Luhan. Seketika Luhan berjengit karena benda lembab tak bertulang menggelitik telinganya.

"Kau.."

"Ahh kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Chan Yeol saat menangkap interaksi antara Luhan dan anaknya.

Luhan buru – buru menggeleng hendak menyangkal. Namun Sehun lebih dulu memotong.

"Ahjussi, bolehkah aku membawa Luhan pergi?"

Yi Fan tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Bawa Luhan pulang sebelum pagi, oke?"

Jika saja bisa, Luhan ingin sekali mencincang appa-nya itu. Luhan menatap Baekhyun memohon. Tapi adik kesayangannya itu malah menjawab yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Tenang saja ge~ Jungkook aman bersamaku. Benar 'kan sayang?"

Jungkook tampak tak rela membiarkan Luhan meninggalkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan kehabisan akal. Ia menjanjikan makanan manis kesukaan Jungkook yang langsung disetujui oleh anak itu.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu.."

Sehun menuntun –menyeret lebih tepatnya– Luhan menjauh dari sana. Ia membawa Luhan ke parkiran dan mendorong Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Percuma saja. Lebih baik ikut aku."

"Terserah."

.

.

_Flashback_

"_LUHAAANNN! FIGHTING!"_

_Luhan memanuver mobilnya dan melakukan drift tepat dibelokan tajam pada jalan raya tertutup bekas perumahan yang sudah ditutup. Aspal samar yang sudah terkikis oleh tanah liat serta gerimis membuat tidak menyurutkan keberanian Luhan untuk menaklukan jalanan sulit ini demi mengalahkan Master Drift dari negeri seberang._

_Mereka hanya berduel biasa namun gerimis dan jalanan kelewat licin ini memacu adrenalinnya. Luhan begitu semangat melakuakn duel ini. karena tepat disebelahnya seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan pakaian longgar terus menyemangatinya._

_Rambutnya yang panjang terurai. Sebelah tangannya mengayun kain tipis berumbai ke udara sambil menggoyangkan badan. Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara kencang menikmati adrenalin keduanya bergejolak tinggi._

_Sementara dibelakang mereka seorang pemuda masih berusaha menyusul mobil Luhan yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi mobilnya._

"_Kita akan menang babe~"_

_Luhan menyalakan noss, dan dirinya menang dengan telak. Baru saja Luhan akan merayakan kemenangan mereka, mobil polisi tiba – tiba saja menyergap mereka._

_Mereka ditangkap. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa melarikan diri bersama kekasihnya._

"_Chagi tenang saja. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu."_

_Ternyata penyergapan itu berdasarkan laporan Yi fan, appanya sendiri. Luhan sempat ingin marah namun Yi Eun menasehati dirinya agar tidak mnegulangi itu. Apalagi Luhan juga mendapat tawaran menjadi polantas. Dilihat dari kemampuannya mengemudi._

"_Aku mau. Asalkan appa membiarkanku menikah dengan Yi Eun."_

_Yi Fan tidak menolak. Luhan hidup bahagia bersama kekasihnya itu sampai mereka mempunyai anak yang lahir dari rahim Luhan. Yi Eun tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi mereka membeli sperm di bank sperma._

_Tapi karena suatu bencana.._

_Saat itu hujan deras. Luhan bersama istrinya baru pulang menghadiri pesta di rumah teman mereka. Jungkook meringkuk ketakutan didalam pelukan Yi Eun. Mobil mereka diikuti oleh sekawanan orang tidak dikenal yang Luhan yakini pencuri. Mereka pasti hendak merampas mobil mewah yang Luhan kendarai._

"_Luhan, hati – hati.."_

"_Tenang saja. Kita akan baik – baik saja," sebelah tangan Luhan mengelus pucuk kepala istrinya menenangkan. Jungkook sendiri makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang eomma._

_Sudah tiga tahun berlalu Luhan tidak melakukannya. Apalagi di wilayah yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi dua mobil van hitam it uterus mengejar mereka. Tidak ada pilihan lain._

_Luhan menaikkan kecepatannya ditengah kegelapan malam bersamaan kilat dan hujan yang amat deras. Ia mampu menghindari sampai jauh dari pencuri – pencuri itu. Namun Luhan melakukan kesalahan._

_Ban mobil mereka tergelincir membuat sisi kanan mobil menabrak pagar pembatas amat keras. Kenyataan setelahnya adalah Luhan tidak menemukan Yi Eun kecuali Jungkook yang masih meringkuk dalam balutan jaket tebal di kursi kiri._

_Dan sejak saat itu Luhan sedikit mengalami trauma mengendarai mobilnya seperti dulu. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi._

_Hingga ia bertemu dengan Leo yang sudah membantunya terapi mengurangi trauma itu._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti. Samar – samar Luhan mendengar riuh daun pohon bergesekan tertiup angin. Sejak meninggalkan restoran, Luhan memilih memejamkan mata. Berdekatan dengan Sehun berakibat buruk bagi jantungnya.

"Ayo turun."

Luhan-pun turut mengikuti Sehun yang berdiri di depan bangunan sangat tua, bertingkat dan gelap. Tampak sudah lama tidak terpakai, dilihat bagaimana banyaknya lumut tumbuh pada pilar – pilarnya. Pada bagian teras, kaleng – kaleng kosong berserakan dimana – mana. Besi tua yang sudah rongsokan di tumpuk dalam satu drum yang terpotong setengah bagian. Luhan pikir ini bekas bengkel mobil besar. Karena ada sebuah garasi besar disisi kanan.

Sehun merogoh saku depan jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil. Lalu ia berjongkok didepan garasi itu dan membuka gemboknya.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Sreek!

Sehun membuka pintu garasi itu. Ia lalu menarik tangan Luhan memasuki lorong luas dari pintu garasi hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

"Selamat datang di duniaku.."

(Tokyo Drift play)

Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, Luhan dibuat tercengang akan kerlap – kerlip ramai didalam ruang luas penuh warna. Ini menyerupai _club _mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap karena ada dua _disc jockey_ di sisi sudut atas seperti panggung mini. Banyak remaja perempuan dan laki – laki saling bergoyang di tengah – tengah ruangan.

BRRMM!

CKIIIIITT!

Luhan berpaling ke arah samping kanan. Ada dua mobil serta satu remaja perempuan berdiri di antara kedua mobil itu. Tangannya mengayun bra sembari menghitung.

Hana..

Dul..

Set..!

BRRRRMMM!

Sorak – sorak girang menggema setelah kedua mobil tadi melaju kencang pada lorong cukup luas dalam ruang ini.

"Masih ingat ini, Xia Lu?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Suara husky Sehun berbisik di telinga sebelah kanannya membuat Luhan merinding. Matanya berpaling ke arah berlawanan demi menghindari Sehun.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah lupa ini."

Luhan mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Sehun mendekatinya sampai – sampai tubuh Luhan terperangkap oleh kungkungan namja tinggi ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sehun terkekeh sambil menatapi Luhan yang sedikit waspada.

"Lupa denganku?" ujar Sehun sok misterius. Matanya menajam tepat pada kedua iris Luhan.

Luhan balas menatap mata itu. Mengenali siapa gerangan bayang – bayang namja didepannya ini dahulu.

"Biar kuberi satu _clue_."

Sehun memasang pose berfikir dengan dahi berkerut. Sedangkan Luhan menunggu dalam diam.

"_Everybody know I'm a Mr. Perfect."_

Mata Luhan membola. Bibirnya bergetar. Dengan ekspresi tak percaya, Luhan mendorong namja didepannya keras.

"Kau Odult, bukan?!"

Sehun menyeringai sembari menepuk kedua tangannya keras. Dan entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah berdiri ditengah lingkaran manusia. Luhan hanya berdiri diam sedangkan Sehun memutarinya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sial."

"Bertahun – tahun aku harus menunggu agar dapat memilikimu. Tak kusangka wanitamu itu sudah meninggal. Kesempatan yang bagus bukan, Xia Lu?" Sehun terbahak setelahnya merasa puas dengan ekspresi Luhan yang mulai mengeras.

Xia Lu adalah potongan masa lalu yang sangat ingin Luhan lenyapkan. Ia membenci nama itu semenjak hari dimana ia harus kehilangan istrinya. Dahulu, dirinya adalah _ raja jalanan_ di segani. Teman – teman Luhan sangat banyak. Mereka sama – sama pembalap jalanan. Ada yang dilakukan sekedar hobi adapula sebagai pelarian.

Dan hubungannya dengan namja didepannya ini.

Odult adalah musuh bebuyutan Luhan.

Dia selalu membuat keributan dengan perkumpulan Luhan. Seperti melakukan pencurian dengan mengatasnamakan perkumpulan Luhan, berduel dengan taktik licik, sampai dengan mencelakakan teman – teman Luhan.

"Kukira tidak ada salahnya menerima pilihan oang tuaku soal perjodohan ini. Tapi aku sungguh menyesal namja adalah kau, Odult."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sangat membencimu!" tangan Luhan terkepal erat. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berduel?"

Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku punya sedikit penawaran bagus. Kalau aku menang, maka perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Luhan yakin. Kenapa? Karena Luhan yakin ia tidak akan kalah dari namja ini.

Ya, Luhan yakin itu.

.

Tbc

.

Kok rasanya jelek ya? -_-


	5. Chapter 5

_~0o0~_

_Flashback_

_Gadis itu cantik. Ikal rambutnya amat manis dan senyumnya sungguh menawan. Meski perangai gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dengan namja, aku tidak pernah perduli. Aku suka tipikal gadis tomboy karena ia tidak cerewet seperti kebanyakan teman sekelasku dulu. Mereka hobi berdandan dan berisik! Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu._

_Namanya Luhan._

_Sosoknya begitu bersinar diantara kalangan teman satu gendernya. Memang temannya sama kalemnya dengan gadis pujaanku disaat tertentu. Itu nilai plus dariku karena jika aku berhasil mendapatkannya, sahabat baik –calon kekasihnya– itu tidak berisik._

_Aku berencana mengenalkan diriku padanya saat kelulusan nanti. Kami tidak punya riwayat bertegur sapa. Tidak lucu bukan langsung muncul dihadapannya dan meminta untuk jadi kekasihku? Konyol sekali! Harga diriku bisa – bisa hancur kalau tahu – tahu dia berkata,"Neo nuguya?"_

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

_Kelulusan sekolah tingkat pertama kami tinggal dua hari lagi. Aku harus sabar._

"_Dan aku akan membuat Luhan menerimaku."_

_Ya karena tiba pada hari yang kutunggu, gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat dimanapun. Ketika aku menghampiri teman – temannya, merekapun tidak tahu._

_Hari itu aku sangat sedih teramat sangat. Pertama kalinya aku tertarik pada seorang gadis dan percaya dengan orientasi seksualku yang ternyata normal. Tapi kenyataan bahwa gadis itu lebih dulu menghilang entah kemana membuat aku frustasi berkepanjangan._

_Dan malah menekuni dunia balap liar berkat Ren._

_Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka._

_Akan menemukan gadis impianku dalam bentuk berbeda disana. Bersama sepupuku sendiri._

"_Yi Eun.."_

_~0o0~_

"_AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak seorang yeoja kasar sembari menatap tajam mata elang namja arogan didepannya._

"_Aku memaksa," balasnya pendek._

"_Kau kira siapa dirimu? Namjaku tidak akan sudi dengan namja sepertimu. Dia straight!"_

_Namja itu menatap jengah yeoja ini, benar – benar tidak goyah._

"_Sebutkan maumu dan aku akan turuti."_

_Rahang yeoja itu mengeras. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. "Kau benar – benar brengsek.. Sehun."_

"_Cepat katakan dan jangan bertele – tele, Yi Eun," jawab Sehun kali ini penuh penekanan. Yi Eun nampak tidak gentar. Matanya balas menatap keangkuhan dalam diri Sehun yang menguar alami. Kharismatik yang arogan dan angkuh diwaktu bersamaan. Sejujurnya kali ini ia menyesal memiliki sepupu bajingan ini. Biasanya Leo akan datang dan membela ia mati – matian. Kakaknya itu sangat sayang pada dirinya. Yi Eun jadi membutuhkan figure sang kakak saat ini._

_Sehun hanya mau mendengarkan Leo. Itulah kesimpulannya._

"_Aku mencintainya. Kurasa itu cukup, Oh Sehun."_

_Ingatkan Yi Eun bahwa Sehun tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia sudah berencana tinggal jauh dari hidup Sehun setelah ini._

"_Akupun begitu. Luhan duniaku," Sehun tak mau kalah. Hidup dengan tata krama yang baik terhadap yang lebih tua. Mereka berdua seusia. Tapi Sehun tetap meminta selayaknya izin karena ia-pun menghormati Yi Eun sama hal-nya dengan Leo._

"_Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya."_

_Yi Eun berlalu dari sana. Pintu dibanting keras meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku menatap kosong figura dirinya sendiri diatas meja. Hidupnya tak kurang satu apapun dalam segi ekonomi. Tapi tidak dengan batin. Sehun amat miskin._

_Sehun tidak menyangka, tepat dimana Yi Eun membanting pitu keras itu adalah awal neraka hidupnya. Mungkin kalau bisa, Sehun akan mencari kemanapun Yi Eun berhasil menyembunyikan Luhan._

_Hanya saja ia tidak menemukannya. Sehun yakin Leo pasti membantu Yi Eun. Ck.. harusnya Sehun lebih cepat mengambil tindakan. Selama ini ia gencar berbuat onar dan keributan dijalanan demi menarik perhatian Luhan. Entah apa yang Luhan perbuat sampai berubah menjadi seorang namja. Sehun amat sangat terkejut pada awalnya. Sayangnya perasaannya tidak berubah untuk Luhan._

_Cinta itu masih ada._

"_Aku akan mencarimu. Kemanapun.."_

_Flashback end_

_~0o0~_

Sehun menghabiskan waktu yang panjang untuk menemukan Luhan kembali. Sosok itu sempat terlupakan selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Dan berfikir sudah waktunya ia membenahi dirinya dan bangkit dari penyesalan.

Tapi ia mengira Tuhan sangat menyayanginya dan Sehun patut berterima kasih.

Saat menemukan Luhan dalam mobil patroli itu, Sehun terkejut. Tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu kembali. Wajah cantik itu lebih dewasa dengan sedikit aura _good papa_ yang bagus. Luhan tidak mengenalinya karena Sehun selalu menyembunyikan jati diri dari perkumpulan Luhan.

Maka dari itu saat Chanyeol appa memberikan foto calon pendampingnya yang ternyata adalah Luhan sendiri, Sehun langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Terlalu mudah tapi apa salahnya? Tuhan sedang memudahkan jalan Sehun untuk bahagia.

Jadi sejak Luhan memutuskan untuk berduel dengannya malam ini, Sehun bersumpah tidak akan membuat sosok idamannya lepas dari genggamannya lagi.

Sehun melempar asal jas yang ia pakai dan melonggarkan dasi.

"Siapa yang akan memijamkan calon pengantinku mobil?"

"Ambil ini!"

Luhan menangkap dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebuah kunci dengan lambang kuda.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya. Hyuk, kalau ada kerusakan nanti, masukkan saja ke tagihanku."

Namja yang _gentle_. Luhan cukup terkesan dengan itu. Setelahnya Luhan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dan mengeluarkan ujung kemeja dari celana. Mereka yang mengelilingi keduanya sontak berteriak riuh. Luhan sedang dalam _mode_nya yang polos.

Atau malah _betboi_?

Setelah menjelaskan tentang aturan singkat dan gambaran arena balapan dalam gedung ini, keduanya siap dengan mobil masing – masing. Seorang perempuan melepas bra yang ia gunakan dan mengayun – ayunkannya ke udara sambil diiringi sorak ramai teman – teman Sehun.

"AYO KETUAAA!"

"ODULT ! ODULT! ODULT!"

Luhan menormalkan deru nafasnya mendengar kebisingan diluar sana. Ia harus tenang dan fokus. Sudah lama Luhan tidak melakukan ini. Apalagi arena yang digunakan kali ini _indoor_. Tempat ini bekas parker kendaraan jadi sudah pasti lekukannya diatur sedemikian rupa.

"_READY!"_

"_One!"_

Luhan mempelajari dengan singkat fasilitas mobil yang ia gunakan.

"_Two!"_

Sehun melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. Namja itu hanya membuang waktu. Sehun tidak semudah yang Luhan kira.

"_Three!"_

Keduanya menekan pedal gas pelan hingga bunyi raungan berbeda itu memberi kesan hidup dan mengundang sorak kencang. Luhan siap dengan kemudinya dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Fokus Luhan," gumamnya sendiri.

"Siap-siap untuk kekalahanmu Wu Lu Han."

"_GO!"_

Brrmm!

"YOOOOO!"

Kedua mobil beda warna itu mulai saling mendahului satu sama lain pada arena sempit gedung. Tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak berusaha untuk menyalip Luhan. Sehun selalu memiliki strategi sendiri untuk menang. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Meski fokus, ia tidak mengetahui arena dengan baik. Sehingga saat tiba – tiba sebuah belokan menyapanya, Luhan malah menabrak dinding.

Brak!

"Oowww~" _koor_ para penonton berbarengan. Tanpa Luhan duga ternyata seluruh penghuni gedung ini memenuhi setiap sisi bangunan dimana duel berlangsung.

"Sial!"

Luhan bergegas karena Sehun baru saja melewatinya. Melaju tenang dan melakukan _drift_ pada jalan berkelok membentuk lingkaran itu. Oh melakukan _drift? _Luhan tidak yakin melakukan ini lagi sebenarnya. Teknik itu sudah lama sekali tidak ia terapkan. Berbeda pada waktu menangkap Sehun waktu itu. Karena arena duel mereka bukan di jalanan terbuka.

Kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Luhan melakukan _drift _sebaik mungkin dengan ketepatan pada rem tangan. Mungkin teknik Luhan tidak terlalu sempurna karena pada ujung belokan, badan belakang mobil yang ia bawa menabrak pembatas cukup keras.

Lewat spionnya, Sehun melirik Luhan dibelakang tak jauh darinya. Oh namjanya itu boleh juga ternyata.

Berdasarkan peraturan, tinggal satu putaran lagi maka mereka akan mencapai _finish_ di atap gedung. Sehun berusaha mengatur kecepatannya untuk mendahului Luhan. Namja cantiknya itu mampu sedikit mengunggulinya dan bermain halus.

"Wow.." bahkan Sehun sampai terpukau saat menangkap wajah Luhan terbias lampu terang dibalik kaca mobil.

BRRMM!

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dengan jarak nyata ini, Luhan pasti bisa mengalahkan Sehun. Satu meter untuk arena tertutup dan sempit. Tinggal satu putaran _drift_ dan semua selesai. Luhan yakin menang. Penanjakan terakhir sudah didepan mata.

Brrmmm!

Ckiit!

Raungan mobil Sehun lebih dulu memasuki satu jalan sempit melingkar menuju atap. Mobil itu nyaris melintang penuh pada ruang jalan sambil menyeringai kecil. Kerlingannya sempat tertangkap oleh Luhan yang menyusul dibelakang.

"Maaf kali ini aku tidak mengalah untukmu, _namjaku_," gumam Sehun. Mobil sport kesayangannya sukses mencapai _finish_ lebih awal setelah sedikit memberi atraksi yang disambut meriah oleh rekan – rekannya.

Sedangkan mobil yang Luhan kendarai tak lama kemudian sampai. Kondisi _Ferrari_ yang ia bawa mengalami kerusakan dan penyok di beberapa tempat. Hyuk dengan santai menyambut kunci mobilnya sembari mengunyah kacang goreng.

Luhan terlihat kusut namun ia tidak memberontak. Ekspresinya biasa – biasa saja karena Luhan tak mau terlihat menyedihkan karena kalah dari Sehun. Luhan melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkannya dengan tangan kiri di bahu.

Sorak ramai kemenangan Sehun surut seketika. Namja berambut cokelat itu berdiri lantang dan Luhan mendekatinya. Mereka saling berhadapan, menyelami kebeningan mata masing – masing.

"Kau kalah, Xia Lu."

"Yeah kuakui itu."

"Jadi?" alis Sehun naik sebelah. Jemarinya tanpa segan mengelus pipi berisi Luhan dan memerangkap sepasang mutiara Luhan dalam – dalam. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa hanya karena sepasang mutiara bening itu dirinya nyaris kehilangan akal.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menciumku."

Telunjuk Luhan mendorong dahi Sehun jauh dari wajahnya.

"Maaf. Kau membuatku hilang kendali," kekeh Sehun ringan. "Tapi aku benci ditolak."

Sehun mendekap Luhan secepat kilat dan melumat bibir kecil Luhan dengan bibirnya. Entah bagaimana ia tak bisa melepas pandang dari bibir itu jika dalam jarak sedekat barusan. Luhan sedikit memberintak namun lama – kelamaan ia turut membalas lumatan Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya pada perpotongan leher namja itu.

Sorak riuh teman – teman Sehun bukannya malah membuat Sehun berhenti, ia malah semakin bersemangat melumat bibir Luhan. Nafas keduanya terengah – engah.

Andai saja kalian melihat lebih dekat, kalian akan menemukan mereka tersenyum diantara keduanya. Luhan sudah memutuskan membuka hatinya dan memulai hidup baru kembali dengan Sehun.

~0o0~

Pernikahan berlangsung meriah.

Keluarga Oh dan Wu itu mengadakan pernikahan Luhan di hotel bintang lima sekaligus termewah di Korea Selatan. Para tamu undangan-pun terdiri dari berbagai kalangan. Apalagi Sehun dan Luhan memiliki teman yang terbilang tidak sedikit.

Sehun tampak sibuk bersama teman – temannya sesama pambalap jalanan. Ia mengenalkan Luhan pada mereka satu persatu. Sebelah tangan Sehun bahkan tak henti merangkul pinggul ramping pengantinnya posesif dan Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Mengundang decak kesal dari teman – teman Sehun yang mereka anggap berlebihan.

"Ayolah Sehun. Kau ini posesif sekali. Kami tidak akan mengambilnya."

"Diam kau," balas Sehun dingin. Hal itu berbuah dengan Luhan yang menyikut Sehun cukup keras.

"Kau ini. Sopanlah sedikit. Mereka temanmu," nasihat pengantin Sehun pelan. Luhan menggeleng maklum atas tingkah Sehun.

"Yeah, teman – teman yang kurang ajar." Teman Sehun tersenyum puas dan meledek Sehun habis – habisan karena Luhan membela mereka. Oh sekarang lihatlah siapa yang berlebihan?

"Appa mereka siapa?" tanpa canggung, Jungkook bertanya dengan logat imutnya pada Sehun. Namja dengan gingsul manis itu memencet hidung anak tirinya gemas lalu menghadiahi satu kecupan di pipi.

"Mereka teman appa. Jja, perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka."

"Annyeonghasseyo. Oh Jungkook imnida, samchon."

Pekik gemas dan tidak tahanpun kembali terdengar membuat telinga Sehun berdenging. Tangan – tangan jahil teman Sehun-pun saling berusaha menjamah pipi gembul Jungkook, mencubitnya. Sehun dengan sigap menghalau tangan – tangan nista itu jauh dari anaknya.

Woah.. _be a good papa?_

Disisi lain, Baekhyun terus saja tersipu karena Kai begitu gencar mendekatinya.

"Kai-sii.."

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini."

Siapapun tolong tenggelamkan Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak henti menggigit bibirnya karena terlalu malu dengan gombalan tidak bermutu oleh Kai. Itulah yang dikatakan polisi wanita pada Luhan saat dikantor. Kai itu _cassanova_ dan hobi tebar pesona. Tidak heran namja selevel Baekhyun dan pedas itu memasang wajah seimut kucing angora. Selain karena Baekhyun terbilang lucu, namja sekiyut itu jarang – jarang bisa Kai temui.

Makanya ini kesempatan, _dude_.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Sehun mengiring Luhan ke tepi yang agak sepi. Luhan tampak mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan sang suami.

"Aku lelah sekali. Apakah ini masih lama?"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang."

Malam itu Sehun memang tidak melakukan ritualnya bersama Luhan. Pengantinnya itu tampak kelelahan luar biasa. Jadi Sehun memilih merangkul Luhan sepanjang malam hingga kedua terbangun nanti di pagi hari.

~0o0~

Sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka.

Sepulang dari memeriksa kandungan Luhan yang sudah berusia dua minggu, Sehun membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat. Luhan bertanya beberapa kali namun Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum menenangkan. Perjalanan panjang ini menggunakan limosin lengkap dengan satu ranjang tunggal. Sehun tak mau Luhan kelelahan. Ia tahu ini bisa saja membahayakan Luhan tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras. Sambil berbaring dengan Sehun disampingnya, Luhan memperhatikan jalanan berliku dengan banyak pohon rindang disisi jalan.

"Sehun, apa masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Persiapkan saja dirimu."

Mereka tiba disebuah pekarangan luas yang penuh dengan tanaman. Semua tanaman itu tertata begitu rapi dan teratur. Luhan sampai berdecak kagum melihat keindahan rumah minimalis itu. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Jantung Luhan tiba – tiba saja berdebar aneh, Luhan merasa gugup. Tangannya mendingin seperti meremas bongkahan es.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," Sehun menjawab dengan nada yang tersirat akan ketakutan. Luhan menyadarinya namun ia tak tahu apa. Tapi mungkin itu perasaannya saja.

Sehun mulai mengetuk pintu pelan. Menunggu hingga beberapa saat terdengar derap kaki dari dalam.

Cklek!

"Ya kalian mencari sia—pa.."

Seorang perempuan berperawakan kecil keluar sambil menggendong seorang anak yang nampak tengah tertidur. Meski sudah banyak perubahan, Luhan masih sangat mengenal baik perempuan ini dalam hidupnya.

"Yi Eun.."

('-' ) ( ._.)

Suasana dalam ruang itu sunyi.

Baik Sehun, Luhan maupun perempuan didepan mereka belum ada saling buka suara. Tiga cangkir teh disana bahkan sudah hilang kepulan asapnya. Menandakan bahwa teh itu sudah tidak hangat lagi. Helaan nafas berat Luhan teredam karena ia menahannya baik – baik. Luhan harus menjaga emosinya agar sesuatu tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Kau masih hidup, Yi Eun?" gumam Luhan pelan. Matanya memancarkan rindu teramat sangat pada perempuan didepannya yang balas menatap. Selama ini Luhan selalu beranggapan bahwa Yi Eun benar – benar meninggal. Pihak kepolisian sudah berusaha mencari mayat Yi Eun yang diperkirakan terlempar ke jurang tepat dimana Luhan menabrak pagar pembatas jalan.

Yi Eun mengangguk pelan.

Luhan tak kuasa lagi menahan bulir airmatanya.

Sesak.

Kalau memang selama ini Yi Eun selamat, kenapa ia tidak mendatangi Luhan? Apa perempuan ini tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Luhan tanpa perempuan tercintanya itu?

"Lalu.." ia berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar menyedihkan. "Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?"

Lama sekali Yi Eun tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu tampak mengalami pergolakan batin yang sepertinya rumit. Lagipula Luhan sudah siap menerima segala jawaban yang akan diberikan perempuan ini. tangannya meremat lengan Sehun erat – erat.

Iris mata Yi Eun bergulir sedikit pada namja disamping Luhan sekilas. Ada kegelisahan sama dimata pemuda tampan itu. Namun tertutupi oleh raut datarnya.

"Aku sengaja tidak melakukannya karena—seseorang," Yi Eun menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu Yi Eun-ah?!" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Seseorang itu sangat mencintaimu, melebihi cintaku padamu dahulu," Yi Eun membuang wajahnya kesamping. Karena hatinya tiba – tiba berdenyut. Luhan masihlah Luhan-nya dulu, sama, tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Lalu kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Cinta yang kupunya? BEGITU?!" ujar Luhan meninggikan intonasi suara. Sehun sampai harus mengelus bahu Luhan agar suaminya tidak bertingkah macam – macam. Bagaimanapun Luhan tengah mengandung.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" bentak Yi Eun pelan. "Aku tertekan, Lu! Setiap kali melihatmu berjalan dengan perut buncitmu itu membuatku iri! Aku yang nyatanya seorang perempuan tidak bisa mengandung itu sungguh memalukan. Kodratku sebagai perempuan harusnya bisa hamil demi meneruskan keturunan. Namun nyatanya Tuhan tidak memberikan itu padaku."

"Yi Eun~"

"Kau tahu Luhan? Sehun adalah sepupuku," terang Yi Eun. "Aku menemuinya dan menyerahkan dirimu padanya. Asal kau tahu, namja ini sudah jauh mengenalmu dibanding diriku. Aku tidak menyangka sosok indah yang kerap kali ia ceritakan itu adalah kai," itu jujur sepenuhnya. Yi Eun tidak akan menceritakan bagian dimana Sehun memintanya untuk meninggalkan Luhan.

Berbanding dengan Luhan yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Apa yang harus Luhan tanggapi? Kerongkongannya tercekik.

"Jangan membencinya. Karena ini pilihanku. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka Sehun akan mempertemukanku denganmu disini."

"Tapi, Yi Eeun-ah. Kau pasti tahu diriku 'kan? Kenapa saat itu kau tidak menemuiku saja? Aku menerimamu apa adanya, sungguh!"

"Luhan. Berhenti menyakiti orang lain."

DEG!

Bibir Luhan mengatup rapat. Maniknya menatap Sehun yang tengah menahan luka hebat dari sorot mata kecokelatan itu. Luhan bodoh. Apa ia kelepasan? Tapi sejujurnya Luhan-pun tidak berkeinginan lagi untuk menginginkan Yi Eun seperti dulu.

'Secepat inikah aku rela melepas Yi Eun?' batin Luhan kalut.

"Aku tunggu diluar. Kalian bicaralah," Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Luhan menatap sendu punggung kokoh Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Yi Eun~" Luhan tergugu ditempatnya. Yi Eun sigap memeluk Luhan dari samping menenangkan Luhan.

Tidak menyadari Sehun menatap sedih pemandangan itu dari balik kaca.

~0o0~

Luhan duduk tenang di gazebo rumah mereka yang baru. Sehun membelikan rumah sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Malam belum begitu larut. Seorang maid berdiri disisi luar gazebo sembari memperhatikan Luhan.

"Apa Sehun belum pulang?"

"Sepertinya belum, tuan."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia merapatkan baju longgar yang ia kenakan guna menutupi area dadanya yang tersingkap sedikit. Lalu menikmati buah yang sudah dipotong kecil – kecil, memakannya dalam diam.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun tampak berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Sehun mengenakan celana tiga perempat warna putih berbentuk pensil dan kaus berwarna merah marun.

"Tinggalkan kami," titah Sehun. Maid tadi mengundurkan diri dan meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai merangkul Luhan. Tampak suaminya itu menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Sehun~"

Semenjak hari itu, Luhan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun perihal ia sudah melepas Yi Eun bahagia bersama suami barunya. Bagaimanapun Luhan sudah memastikan hatinya yang mengganjal. Tapi masalah sudah selesai dan mereka kembali berbahagia. Luhan jelas memilih Sehun sebagai masa depannya.

"Sudah meminum vitaminnya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang sambil meminuminya segelas susu cokelat hangat. Kebiasaan baru Luhan yang tengah hamil usia muda. Karena kalau tidak begini, Luhan akan memuntahkan kembali susu itu.

"Kemana Jungkook?"

"Baekhyun menjemputnya tadi sore bersama Jongin. Mereka mengajak Jungkook jalan – jalan ke Lotte World."

"Dan sampai sekarang belum pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng. Satu gelas besar susunya sudah habis. Sehun meletakkannya kembali diatas nampan. Lalu kembali memeluki Luhan sembari mengelus perut suaminya yang agak keras.

"Dia mulai tumbuh.." gumam Sehun. Sebelah tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menciumi bahu Luhan. "Hei _aegy_. Aku appamu."

Tingkah Sehun mengundang kekehan kecil dari Luhan. Ia membawa tangan Sehun untuk kembali mengusap bagian bawah perutnya sambil mencuri ciuman dipipi Sehun.

"Nde appa. _Aegy_ mendengal appa dicini," Luhan menjawab dengan aksen kekanakan yang lucu.

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Rasa bahagia membuncah dihati mereka. Teruntuk Sehun. Penantiannya selama bertahun – tahun terjawab sudah. Ditambah lagi Sehun mendapat dua orang anak, meskipun Jungkook bukan anak kandungnya.

Asyik bercengkerama, dari pintu tampak Jungkook berlari sambil membawa mainan berbentuk ultraman cukup besar ditangan.

"Appaaa eommaaa. Kookie pulaaaang~"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan siap menangkap Jungkook. Lalu memainkannya tinggi – tinggi. Jungkook tertawa senang.

"Appaaa hahahaa.."

Luhan merekam tawa menggemaskan Jungkook ke dalam _list_ favoritnya. Pemandangan ini sangat jarang ia temui. Benar yang Baekhyun katakan. Anaknya butuh figure seorang appa yang kuat.

"Jagoan appa yang pintar. Jadi Jungkook bermain apa saja tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan Jungkook ke pangkuan Luhan. Kembali pada posisi awal. Tapi Sehun sedikit menyamping sehingga Jungkook berada ditengah – tengah keduanya.

"Tadi Kookie naik bianglala appa. Lalu makan es krim yang saaangat banyak."

"Jinjja? Apa Kookie sudah makan siang terlebih dahulu?" Luhan sedikit cemas. Baekhyun itu terkadang sangat ceroboh sampai – sampai kurang memperhatikan Jungkook. Bisa saja bukan?

"Nde! Lalu kami berkeliling dengan Jongin samchon yang menggendong Kookie. Oia, Kookie tadi menang bermain tangkap ikan. Lihat appa! Eomma!" Jungkook menunjukkan mainan berbentuk ultraman sebesar genggaman Sehun.

"Wah bagus sekali, Kookie~ Anak eomma memang pintar."

"Ini mau Kookie berikan untuk saeng, eomma, appa," Jungkook merunduk hingga berpapasan dengan perut rata Luhan. Sehun yang mengelus pucuk kepala anak itu sama herannya dengan Luhan.

"Annyeong saengie~ Lihat hyung membawakan mainan untukmu. Cepatlah lahir dan hyung akan mengajarimu cara memainkan ini nanti," Jungkook memainkan sedikit tangan ultraman kecil itu pada perut Luhan. menyentuhkannya pelan lalu tertawa. Tangan kecilnya meraba perut Luhan. "Hyung tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, saengie~"

Luhan tersenyum haru sekaligus bahagia. Padahal perutnya belum membuncit tapi Jungkook seolah – olah tahu adiknya benar – benar berada disana. Sehun lekas mengangkat Jungkook dan memangkunya.

"Kenapa hyung, hm?" Sehun bertanya lembut pada Jungkook.

"Tidak tahu appa. Kookie ingin saja," jawab Jungkook polos sambil menggoyangkan mainannya. Sontak saja Sehun tertawa. Lalu memberi kecupan dipipi anaknya itu.

"Berjanji pada appa dan eomma. Kookie akan menjadi anak baik kalau adik bayi sudah lahir. Otte?"

"Eum!" Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Appa menyayangimu," Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Jungkook. "Dan aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun pada telinga Luhan sembari mencuri ciuman. Oh Sehun itu tahu saja membuat Luhan memerah -_-

"Sudah malam. Apa Jungkook belum mengantuk?"

"Kookie ngantuk eomma," tangan kecil Jungkook mengucek matanya.

"Malam ini kita tidur bertiga," ajak Sehun pada semuanya.

"Berempat appa!" protes Jungkook dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Kita 'kan cuma bertiga sayang," ujar Luhan.

"Aniyo. Appa, eomma, Kookie, sama saeng. Jadi empat!" Jungkook menyodorkan tangan kanannya dengan jempol terlipat.

Sehun mengerti. Astaga Sehun tidak tahu anak suaminya begitu pintar. Luhan sendiri tersenyum, yaampun bisa – bisanya ia melupakan itu.

"Baiklah kita berempat," koreksi Sehun membenarkan. Ia menaikkan Jungkook ke tengkuknya lalu berlari kecil hingga membuat anak kecil itu tertawa riang.

Luhan menyusul dibelakang tanpa melepas senyum di bibirnya.

~0o0~

Sejak menikah, Luhan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Apalagi kondisi Luhan sama sekali tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap melanjutkan tugas yang terbilang berbahaya. Sehun sudah mengulimatum ini dan itu pada Luhan. Karena bagaimanapun kehamilan Luhan tidak sama dengan perempuan. Selain itu Sehun juga sudah berhenti dari dunianya, balap liar.

Ia mempekerjakan mereka —rekan Sehun— disebuah bengkel otomotif. Tidak sampai satu tahun, bengkel yang Sehun berikan pada Luhan untuk dikelola itu mengalami kemajuan pesat. Luhan senang karena ia punya kesibukan dan Sehun selalu suka melihat Luhan bahagia. Tapi yang membuat Sehun pusing itu satu.

Saat melahirkan nanti, Luhan mau Sehun yang membantu persalinannya.

Oh my gawd! Sehun tidak pernah melakukan ini ini sebelumnya guys!

Usia kandungan Luhan sudah mencapai sembilan bulan. Jungkook semakin gencar menanyakan perihal adiknya yang belum juga lahir. Sehun sudah mempelajari sendiri apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi Sehun masih berencana untuk membujuk Luhan untuk melahirkan di rumah sakit. Jujur saja Sehun takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan nanti.

"Lakukan sebisaku saja."

Siang ini Sehun pulang lebih awal. Jungkook seperti biasa, sudah dijemput terlebih dahulu oleh Baekhyun. Namja cabe itu sedang keranjingan Jungkook karena ia mengaku rindu untuk mengganggu sang kakak. Kondisi Luhan yang hamil tua sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Cklek!

"Luhannie, aku pu—Luhan!"

Sehun melempar asal _paper bag_ yang ia bawa begitu melihat Luhan mengerang kesakitan. Suaminya itu tengah bersandar pada kaki ranjang. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat pembatas ranjang . Lenguhan kesakitan Luhan terdengar jelas dengan nafas terputus – putus.

"Lu! Gwaenchanayo?" Sehun menggendong Luhan dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Dua bantal sudah menahan punggung Luhan hingga namja itu setengah duduk. Luhan menggeliat sambil memeluk perut besarnya. Bibirnya bergetar sejak tadi sembari menggumam.

"Ukh appoh~"

"Bertahanlah sebentar."

Sehun bergegas keluar untuk mengambil beberapa lembar kain, gunting baskom dan air. Ia meletakkan baskom diatas lemari nakas beserta benda lainnya. Luhan masih menggeliat dengan keringat membanjiri kain yang ia kenakan.

"Sehunnie~ appoh~"

Sehun melepas celana yang digunakan Luhan tanpa lupa menenangkan suaminya. Elusan tangannya ia harap sedikit membuat Luhan tenang. Setelahnya Sehun menekuk kaki Luhan. Disaat seperti ini sempat – sempatnya Sehun gugup begitu melihat kejantanan Luhan terkulai. Sehun berusaha menguatkan hatinya, lalu ia meraih kejantanan beserta testis Luhan dan mengangkatnya sedikit keatas. Untuk melihat kesiapan jalur lahir Luhan.

"Lu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ukur dengan empat jarimu. Ssh kalau cukup berarti aku siap."

Sehun melakukannya. Luhan sendiri meremas _bed cover_ begitu kuat hingga nyaris tidak berbentuk. Kontraksi pada perutnya semakin memendek. Bayinya menendang dari dalam dan itu sangat sakit. Luhan sampai meringkuk ke samping guna meredakan sakitnya.

Air ketuban Luhan mengalir deras sejak tadi. Sehun mencoba melap sedikit supaya bagian bokong Luhan nyaman. Sehun sudah memeriksa. Jalur lahir Luhan sudah sangat siap.

"Kau siap Lu?" sebenarnya Sehun gemetaran sendiri. Tapi ini permintaan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. Tangannya meremas sisi kiri dan kanan bantal.

"Kuhitung oke? _Hana, dul, set.._"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mulai mengedan.

"NGGGHHH!"

~0o0~

"Uwaa uri saengie tampan sekali appa~"

Jungkook dengan matanya yang berbinar memperhatikan bayi mungil dalam ranjang kecil tengan tertidur pulas. Bayi merah itu menggeliat – geliat kecil. Hampir saja Jungkook hendak meraih pipi bayi itu tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menggendong Jungkook. Bocah kecil itu hendak melayangkan protes namun tak jadi begitu mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Uri saengie lelah, Kookie. Jadi jangan ganggu tidurnya, nde?"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Mata kecilnya yang bulat melirik pada Sehun yang berbaring disamping Luhan. Eommanya itu masih tertidur karena appa bilang eomma kelelahan. Baekhyun lalu meletakkan Jungkook disamping sisi kosong Luhan.

"Aiguu cucuku sudah lahir, huks huks.."

Yi Fan dengan segala ke_absurd_annya bergumam dipinggiran ranjang kecil bayi Luhan. Junmyeon dan Lay sedang membenahi tempat supaya Luhan tidak mencium bau menyengat dikamarnya. Sehun sendiri tampak kelelahan dan wajahnya masih sangat pucat. Sepertinya namja itu masih tidak percaya atas kejadian tadi.

"Hah untung saja Luhannie kita tidak apa – apa, Myeonnie~"

Lay duduk bersama Junmyeon di kursi. Semua keluarga Luhan berkumpul disini. Chanyeol dan Minseok, orang tua Sehun sedang di Milan urusan bisnis. Appa suami Luhan itu sudah menelepon tadi dan mereka bilang akan pulang sore ini.

"Ngh~"

"Eomma! Luhan ge bangun."

"Luhannie, kau baik – baik saja nak?" Lay mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan. Junmyeon duduk disisi sebelah Jungkook.

"Eomma, uri saengie sangat tampan loh! Sama seperti Kookie.." Jungkook berbaring didada Luhan. ia senang ketika eommanya mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku baik – baik saja eomma. Hanya lelah. Kookie sudah melihat saengie?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan ia mulia berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai rencananya bersama adiknya nanti. Lay, Baekhyun dan Junmyeon tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang menggemaskan. Yi Fan yang sudah bosan juga turut memperhatikan Jungkook.

Cukup lama mereka bercengkerama, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Luhan bersama Sehun dan Jungkook.

"Sehunnie~ bangun.."

Perlahan namja berstatus suaminya itu menggeliat. Dan ia mulai membuka matanya.

"ASTAGA! Luhan kau tidak apa – apa?" Sehun terlonjak bangun dan langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan yang lemah. Jungkook yang berbaring di dada Luhan-pun ikut terbangun.

"Appa~"

"Uft mianhae sayang. Kau jadi ikut terbangun," sesal Sehun. ia memindahkan Jungkook ke sisinya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa Sehunnie," Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Ah syukurlah. Lalu dimana _aegy_ kita?"

Luhan menunjuk ranjang kecil dimana bayi mungil itu tengah terlelap. Sehun menggendongnya hati – hati. Membawa malaikat yang baru lahir itu ditengah – tengah keduanya.

"APPA! APPA! Uri saengi tampan sepertiku loh~"

"Ya itu benar," Sehun mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook. Ia memberikan bayi dalam gendongannya pada Luhan. Tampak Luhan meneteskan airmata bahagia. Jungkook juga turut beringsut bersandar di bahu kiri eommanya itu sambil memegang hati – hati tubuh saeng kecilnya itu.

"Kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?"

"Yoon Gi. Namanya Oh Yoon Gi.."

"Arra eomma. Annyeong Yoonie, aku Kookie, hyungmu. CUP!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang kembali berceloteh sembari memainkan robot ultraman nya didepan Yoon Gi. Bayi mungil itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan kepala yang menggeliat.

"Lu, saranghae. Terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan memberiku keturunan," Sehun mengecup lama dahi Luhan.

"Nado. Aku juga Sehunnie. Maaf sempat menyakitimu. Aku dan Jungkook senang karena kau mau menerima kami berdua."

Sehun merangkul semua anggota keluarga kecilnya. Menghadiahi mereka kecupan satu persatu.

"Aku bahagia karena kalian bersamaku.."

oKai cerita selesai sampai disini, _guys_. Dan mari kita tinggalkan keluarga sedang berbahagia itu.

END

Ahaaa selesai XD

Ini aku adaptasi dari pria yang bisa hamil ituloh. Kalian pasti tahu. Dia melahirkannya dengan bantuan istri di rumah. Aku lupa siapa nama _male pregnant_ asal amerika itu, kalo gasalah -,- Kenapa dia bisa hamil? Mereka pake sperma yang beli di bank sperma -,- di amerika sono pan ada tu bank sperma.

oKai semoga jelas ya disini XDD Maaf ini beneran END tanpa sekuel.


	6. Chapter 6

OMAKE

Omake

Luhan tampak duduk santai diatas kap mobil milik Sehun. Hari pernikahan mereka mungkin tinggal menghitung hari. Yi Fan tampak semangat untuk secepatnya menikahkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Sedangkan namja yang dimaksud tengah ke pondok tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir mobil dekat pantai.

"Menunggu ini?" Sehun menggigit apel sambil menyerahkan dua jeruk yang agak dingin. Sepertinya baru dikeluarkan dari lemari pendingin. Luhan menerima jeruk itu dan mengupasnya. Dalam diam buah itu berpindah ke dalam perut Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?"

"Kau yakin dengan hubungan ini?" tanya Luhan ragu. Mengetahui status Sehun yang menurutnya tidak biasa itu membuatnya takut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun mantap. Iris kecokelatan Sehun berbinar ketika mengatakan itu.

"Tapi—kita ini sesama namja. Apa kau tidak merasa –eum– jijik misalnya?" Oh, Luhan mengutuk kalimat yang meluncur barusan. Bisa – bisanya ia mengatakan hal se_gamblang_ itu.

Sehun nampak terdiam sambil mengunyah apel-nya lambat. Luhan mengamati lamat – lamat apa gerangan yang dipikirkan namja tinggi calon suaminya ini.

"Siapa bilang? Kita sama sekali _berbeda,_ Lu," Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Luhan membentuk sepasang ukiran bulan sabit pada kontur wajah tegas Sehun.

Luhan berfikir kemana oksigen disaat seperti ini *ada kok* -_-

"Kenyataannya begitu bukan? Aku namja dan kau juga. Hujatan pasti akan kita terima. Apalagi keluargamu orang terpandang di negeri ini."

"Kau salah!"

Sehun bergeser hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Telunjuk Sehun menaikkan dagu Luhan untuk saling bersitatap.

"A-apa yang salah?"

"Lihat wajahku dan wajahmu," Sehun memerangkap mata Luhan agar Luhan hanya menatapnya seorang.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Akan kubuat contoh sederhana. Seperti apel ini. Teksturnya renyah menurutku dan rasanya manis. Apel menggambarkan pribadi seorang pemimpin yang baik dan ahli membuat sesuatu baru. Tapi sepertinya juga sedikit kaku. Dan apel memiliki kharisma kuat seorang lelaki sejati. Sepertiku," jelas Sehun bangga. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang amat langka.

"Lalu? Sama saja denganku, bukan? Aku juga namja omong – omong," dengus Luhan tak terima.

"_No!_ Lelaki sejati tidak melakukan segala hal perlahan – lahan dan yaa kuakui kau seorang yang pekerja keras, Lu. Tapi kau cenderung pemalu, bisa diandalkan dan menjadi apapun termasuk teman. Seperti buah yang kau makan barusan. Jeruk memiliki rasa asam, manis terkadang juga pahit. Sama halnya seorang ibu."

Luhan memandang Sehun yang menatapnya teduh.

"Kau hangat, menyenangkan dan bisa menjadi apapun disaat tertentu. Aku merasa kau tepat untukku. Terkadang kau dewasa dan siap menjadi hyung untukku. Atau ketika aku merindukan eomma, kau mengganti peranmu menjadi figure seorang eomma. Dan bukankah kau benar seorang eomma? Memainkan banyak peran itu menurutku sulit. Tapi kau berhasil melakukannya."

"Sehun.."

"Percaya atau tidak, aku mencintaimu. Kuharap kau percaya padaku, Lu," tatapan penuh keyakinan itu. Luhan melemah. Entah nalurinya atau memang hatinya memang sudah terjerat oleh namja didepannya ini.

"Ya aku percaya padamu. Setidaknya aku akan mencoba."

"Terima kasih banyak.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak perduli status itu dan jangan khawatir soal Jungkook," Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan pelan. Ia menikmati pantulan bayangannya dimata Luhan.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Setidaknya bantu aku belajar menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya, Lu. Bantu aku.."

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat – erat. Ada perasaan bahagia membuncah didadanya. Ia lega Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan anaknya.

"Tentu. Aku pasti membantumu."

Keduanya berciuman tepat matahari terbenam. Menjadi saksi bisu pagutan mesra anak adam dimabuk asmara itu. Angin sore memberi belaian halus disetiap inchi tubuh mereka yang makin larut dalam lumatan panjang.

'_Saranghae~'_

FIN

Ini ketinggalan masa -_-

Dan dalam sejarah, chapter kemarin adalah ff-ku dengan ripiu terdikit *plak* -_- sialan tu ffn. Padahal aku pengen tahu reaksi reader gmana :"

oKaii semoga penjelasan soal Apel Jeruk-ny ga aneh -_-V dan ff terinspirasi sama foto IG HunHan yang megang apel sama jeruk XDDD


End file.
